Resurrection
by miss02
Summary: Parfois, la voix de ma mère surgissait dans mon esprit et je me demandai ce qu'elle dirait si elle me voyait maintenant. Quelle mère normalement constituée aurait souhaité que sa fille devienne une créature assoiffée de sang, massacrant des innocents sans aucune pitié? Car c'est ce que j'étais devenue. Un monstre sans pitié, tuant pour étancher sa soif, un vampire...
1. Chapter 1

Je ne pensai pas écrire de nouveau une fiction sur le monde de Twilight, j'avais quelque peu abandonné. Mais avec la sortie du dernier film et les reviews que j'ai reçu sur une de mes fics, je me suis décidée. Il faut savoir que celle-ci est une sorte de "suite" à L'enfer d'Héléna, une autre de mes fics. Cependant, tout sera expliquer et si vous n'avez pas lu la précédente, vous devriez tout comprendre quand même. ;)

Bref, j'espère que vous serez nombreux à lire cette fiction!

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

Les notes s'échappaient du violon me plongeant peu à peu dans un autre monde. Je me laissai emporter par le son mélodieux de l'instrument. J'oubliai tout ce qui m'entourait, les bruits de la ville qui entraient par la fenêtre dans ma chambre, le cri d'une femme dans la rue, le fracas d'un ustensile de cuisine sur le sol. Le violon était mon seul échappatoire. La seule chose qui me calmait. Je fermai les yeux, savourant l'instant présent. Le visage de ma mère s'imposa à mon esprit. C'était elle qui m'avait transmit cette passion, qui m'avait tout apprit. Elle dirigeait une école de musique dans le sud de la France et avant même d'avoir apprit à marcher, elle m'avait placé un violon dans les mains. Les dernières notes résonnèrent en écho alors que mon bras retomba mollement le long de mon corps.

**-**Daphné? Viens déjeuner! m'appela ma grand mère.

Avec toute la délicatesse dont j'étais capable, je déposai l'instrument dans son étui et le refermai précautionneusement. Il avait appartenu à ma mère avant qu'elle ne me le donne et je n'osai imaginer sa réaction s'il arrivait quelque chose à son bien le plus précieux. Je me dépêchai de rejoindre la maîtresse de maison, dévalant les escaliers à grande vitesse.

**-** Fais donc attention! me réprimanda t-elle. Que ferai-je s'il t'arrivait quelque chose? Ta mère ne me pardonnerait pas s'il arrivait quelque chose à tes mains.  
**-** C'est la seule chose qui te préoccupe? la taquinai-je.  
- Tu sais bien que non.

Elle me servit des raviolis que je m'empressai d'engloutir. Je mourrai de faim!

- Tu as des nouvelles de ton père? me questionna t-elle.  
- Il est quelque part en Russie. Je sais plus trop où.

Il me l'avait bien dit mais cela ne me servait à rien de le retenir. Dans une semaine, il serait ailleurs. Son travail l'amenait à voyager de pays en pays. C'est ce qui lui avait permit de rencontrer ma mère. Il était italien et lors d'un voyage d'affaire en France, il avait fait sa connaissance. Le coup de foudre, ils s'étaient mariés, m'avait eu et avaient divorcés. Elle, ne supportant plus ses absences à répétition, et lui, n'acceptant plus ses crises de jalousies. Finalement, peu de choses avaient changés pour moi. Même mariés, j'avais toujours vécue essentiellement avec ma mère. Bien entendu, j'aimai mon père et il m'appelait souvent mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

- Quand songera t-il à s'arrêter? soupira t-elle. Ça lui a déjà coûté son mariage. Et Dieu sait que j'adore ta mère. Fort heureusement, elle me donne toujours de ses nouvelles.  
- C'est bien pour ça qu'elle me laisse venir en Italie aussi souvent.

Ma grand-mère paternelle habitait une petite ville dans le centre de l'Italie. Et j'adorai passer mes été ici. Je détestai les grandes villes et leur agitation, préférant le calme d'ici. En fait, si j'avais eu le choix, j'y aurai sûrement emménagé. Après tout, je parlai parfaitement italien et ma grand mère serait là pour m'épauler. Cependant, ma mère ne le permettrait pas. Elle me voyait un grand avenir en tant que musicienne, plaçant ses propres rêves en moi. Qui plus est, j'étais son unique enfant, sa seule famille. Aurai-je le cœur de l'abandonner?

- A quoi penses-tu?  
- Rien.  
- Tu es comme ton père quand il était jeune. Toujours dans les nuages, rit-elle.

- Maintenant, il ne pense qu'à son travail. J'espère ne pas devenir comme lui.

- Tu lui ressembles tellement, soupira t-elle. Heureusement que tu viens me voir sinon je ne sais pas ce que je ferai.

- Désolée mais tu devras me supporter pendant longtemps.

Elle posa un bref baiser sur mes cheveux avant de s'asseoir. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement parlant de tout et de rien. Malgré notre différence d'âge, nous avions énormément de choses en commun. Une fois que nous eûmes finis, je l'aidai à faire la vaisselle avant de remonter à l'étage pour m'entraîner de nouveau. Elle me reprochait souvent de passer trop de temps à jouer et de ne pas sortir assez souvent mais la musique faisait partie intégrante de ma vie. Ce que mes petits-amis - peu nombreux - n'avaient jamais réussi à comprendre. Je pouvais jouer pendant des heures sans m'arrêter. Cependant, mon téléphone sonna et je dus m'arrêter pour y répondre. Quand je décrochai, la voix joyeuse d'Angelo retentit à l'autre bout du fil. Passant énormément de temps dans cette ville, j'avais fini par me faire quelques amis dont Angelo de qui j'étais proche. Peut-être trop... Je ne dirai pas que j'étais amoureuse de lui mais il me plaisait, c'était certain. Néanmoins, les relations à distances n'étaient pas faite pour moi.

**-** Tu es libre ce soir? me demanda t-il. Je passe te chercher à 20 heures.

- Tu pourrais au moins attendre ma réponse!

**-** A quoi bon? Je sais que tu vas dire oui.

**-** Les autres seront là?

- Bien sûr! Ils ont tous envie de te revoir.

Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que j'étais arrivée et je n'avais vu que Angelo pour le moment. Je mourrai d'envie de revoir Arianna et Gregorio. Ils me manquait terriblement. Bizarrement, j'étais plus proche de mes amis italiens que de ceux que j'avais en France. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi. En France, je passai plus de temps chez moi, enfermée, ne sortant que rarement alors qu'ici, j'étais plus à l'aise. Comme si ma place était ici.

**-** A ce soir ma chérie, plaisanta t-il avant de raccrocher.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine alors que je restai, le téléphone en main. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il m'appelait de la sorte mais cela me faisait toujours le même effet et il le savait. Il y a de cela deux ans, il m'avait avoué avoir des sentiments pour moi mais je l'avais rejeté. J'avais cru perdre son amitié mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Nous étions repartis de zéro et il avait agit comme si de rien n'était. Tout aurait été plus facile si j'avais habité ici.

oOoOo

Je me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de descendre au rez de chaussé. Mes yeux marrons étaient légèrement maquillés et mes cheveux tout aussi bruns que mes pupilles me descendaient jusqu'aux reins. Je me refusai à les couper malgré le fait que selon ma mère, cela me faisait paraître plus jeune.

Ma grand mère était assise dans son fauteuil fétiche en train de tricoter. Elle était le parfait cliché que l'on se faisait d'une mamie. Elle avait toujours une pelote de laine à la main, adorait faire des gâteaux et j'en passe. Mais je l'aimai comme ça et je n'aurai voulu qu'elle change pour rien au monde.

**-** Tu sors avec le petit Angelo? me questionna t-elle, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

**-** Ne te fais pas d'idées.

**-** Oh! Mais je ne dis rien. Je dirai juste que c'est un garçon très bien.

- Tu dis ça seulement parce que tu joues aux cartes avec son grand-père. Et avoues qu'il t'a tapé dans l'œil ton acolyte!

- Oh!

Elle fit mine de s'offusquer de ma remarque mais j'étais parfaitement conscience que c'était de la comédie. Elle était une très bonne actrice. A se demander pourquoi elle n'avait jamais tenté de se lancer dans une carrière dans le théâtre.

**-** Ne rentres pas trop tard. Les rues ne sont pas sûres la nuit.

**-** J'ai 24 ans, je peux me débrouiller seule.

- Mais tu es une jeune fille sans défense pour tous ses prédateurs.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, l'embrassai avant de sortir de la maisonnette. Malgré l'heure tardive, il faisait encore chaud à cette heure là. J'avais tout de même prit une petite veste au cas où. La voiture de Angelo apparut quelques minutes plus tard. Je m'empressai de monter dans le véhicule pour le saluer. Je ne l'avais pas vu pendant à peine deux jours et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que cela faisait des mois.

**-** Ma française préférée! s'exclama t-il.

- La seule que tu connaisses. Et je suis à demi italienne je te signale.

- On verra quand tu auras un meilleur accent. Je serai ravi de t'aider à parfaire ta langue.

N'y voyez surtout aucune connotation sexuelle! Du moins, c'est ce dont j'essayai de me convaincre parce que je connaissais parfaitement Angelo pour savoir qu'il y avait un tout autre sens derrière. Il était un séducteur dans l'âme. Le parfait italien que l'on s'imaginait. Un grand brun ténébreux qui aimait séduire. Mais derrière cette apparence, il était attentionnée et chaleureux. Pour moi, il était juste parfait!

Rapidement, nous arrivâmes devant le bar où nous avions l'habitude d'aller. Arianna et Gregorio étaient déjà installés au bar dans une discussion houleuse. Ces deux là passaient leur temps à se disputer, à se chercher des poux malgré l'affection qui les liaient. Cependant, ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils me virent. Arianna me sauta dans les bras malgré les regards des autres clients. Gregorio, lui, préféra rester sobre, me prenant dans ses bras en me déposant un baiser sur la joue.

**-** C'est fou ce que tu nous as manqué! cria t-elle. Quand vas tu te décider à emménager?

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible. Il y a ma mère et je n'ai pas encore les moyens de m'installer seule. Et je n'ai pas envie de vivre aux crochets de ma grand mère.

- Ce ne sont que des excuses. Tu sais très bien qu'on t'accueillerait, dit Angelo en avalant son verre d'un coup.

Pour le coup, je préférai éviter. En tout cas, je ne voulais pas m'installer chez lui! Il était hors de question. Je préférai ne pas tenter le diable. Parce que là, je ne sais pas de quoi je serai capable. Dans le même appartement avec lui, j'avais peur de comment cela pourrait se terminer. Non en réalité, je savais parfaitement comment cela se terminerait. Jamais, je ne résisterai à la tentation de le savoir si près de moi.

**-** Si on pouvait parler d'autres choses, fit Gregorio, me sauvant la mise.

Arianna me posa de multiples questions sur ma vie malgré le fait que nous restions en contact pendant mon absence. Elle ne laissait quasiment pas les garçons en placer une mais c'était Arianna. Toujours trop bavarde et curieuse.

**-** Au fait, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter, me chuchota Angelo alors que Arianna s'était éclipsée aux toilettes.

**-** Qui donc? m'inquiétai-je.

- Elle ne devrait plus trop tarder. Elle avait quelque chose à faire ce soir mais je veux absolument que tu l'as rencontre.

Elle... C'était tout ce que j'avais retenu de sa phrase. Elle... Une femme, sûrement sa copine. Je lui offris un large sourire avant d'avaler cul sec mon verre. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de ma saouler mais je pourrai toujours faire une exception. Les minutes défilaient ainsi que le bavardage incessant de mon amie. Mon anxiété grandissait à mesure que les clients affluaient. Mais c'était peut-être seulement une amie qu'il voulait me présenter. Pourtant, quand une grande rousse arriva près de nous, le peu d'espoirs que j'avais vola en éclats. Encore plus quand elle embrassa à pleine bouche Angelo. Mais je n'avais rien à dire. J'avais refusé qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi.

- Daphné, voici Lucia. Lucia voilà Daphné, nous présenta t-il.

J'essayai de paraître contente mais il n'en était rien. Fort heureusement, je devais avoir hérité du talent de ma grand mère. Aucun de mes amis ne parut remarquer mon malaise. Et ça n'alla pas en s'arrangeant. Si encore, Lucia était dénué d'intérêts, superficielle et idiote, cela m'aurait facilité la tâche. Mais c'était tout le contraire! Elle était géniale. Beaucoup plus que moi.

**-** Je... Désolée mais il faut que je rentre, dis-je surprenant mes amis.

- Mais... pourquoi? s'étonna Arianna. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

**-** Tu connais ma grand-mère. Elle va s'inquiéter et... si je me couche trop tard, je ne m'entraînerai pas demain matin.

- Détends-toi! continua t-elle. Prends une petite pause!

- Désolée, m'excusai-je à nouveau. On se verra une prochaine fois.

J'aurai bien rajouté "quand Lucia ne sera pas là" mais Angelo n'aurait guère apprécié. Je les saluai tous, même Lucia avant de m'éclipser sous leurs regards curieux. Je devais leur paraître étrange à fuir ainsi, j'en étais consciente mais je ne pourrai jamais rester plus longtemps avec eux. Avec lui... Je n'étais même pas sûre que ce soit de l'amour. J'avais envie d'être avec lui mais lorsque j'en avais eu l'occasion, j'avais fui. Soit je n'étais pas prête, soit ce n'était que de la possessivité ce qui me rendait encore plus égoïste.

- Attends moi! Je te ramène!

Angelo surgit à mes côtés et m'attrapa par le bras. Je me détachai de lui en l'avertissant que je préférai rentrer seule. L'air frais me ferait le plus grand bien.

**-** Tu es sûre? Il commence à se faire tard. Ce n'est pas prudent.

**-** Merci papa, me moquai-je. Mais je préfère marcher.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive? me demanda t-il, un peu sèchement.

- Pardon!?

- Tout allait très bien jusqu'à ce que Lucia arrive. C'est à cause d'elle que tu pars? Tu ne l'aimes pas? s'inquiéta t-il.

- Non! Elle est géniale. Je suis heureuse pour toi.

- C'est la vérité? Ton départ précipité n'a rien à voir avec elle alors?

**-** Je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard.

- Tu as laissé passer ta chance, cria t-il alors que je m'éloignai. Tu m'as repoussé Daphné! J'ai le droit d'aller de l'avant.

Je me retournai, les larmes aux yeux, prête à lui dire que je le regrettai, que je voulais être à la place de cette fille mais aucun son ne sortit. J'étais incapable de parler correctement.

**-** Je... je t'appellerai demain.

Je m'empressai de partir, marchant aussi vite que me le permettait mes jambes. Je m'engouffrai dans de petites ruelles pour rentrer chez moi plus rapidement. Je sortis mon portable et envoyai un message à Angelo. Je me contentais d'un simple "désolée" avant de l'éteindre.

**-** Eh! s'exclama une voix tremblotante non loin de moi, me faisant sursauter.

Je relevai la tête pour voir deux hommes passablement éméchées qui avançaient vers moi. J'étais, sans doute, paranoïaque mais aussitôt des centaines de scénarios s'imposèrent à mon esprit. Il était temps que j'arrête de regarder tous ces films d'horreurs. Je passai à côté d'eux, les ignorants mais l'un deux m'attrapa le bras. Les yeux vitreux, il me regardait de la même façon qu'il l'aurait fait d'un bout de viande. Je me dégageai de son emprise mais aussitôt, ce fut le deuxième qui me rattrapa.

**-** Je vous conseille de me lâcher, immédiatement! exigeai-je.

- C'est qu'elle mordrait.

La peur commençait à s'emparer de moi. Face à deux hommes beaucoup plus imposants que moi, je n'avais aucune chance. Cependant, ils étaient complètement ivres alors si je me mettais à courir, ils ne me rattraperaient pas. Peut-être voulaient-ils simplement m'effrayer après tout?

- Allez, restes avec nous.

- Je...

La pression qu'il exerçait sur mon bras s'évanouit en un instant. Choquée, je vis un troisième homme venant de je ne sais où. Il avait attrapé l'un de mes "agresseurs" et l'avait plaqué contre le mur. Je ne parvenais pas à entendre ce qu'il lui disait mais ce devait être assez effrayant pour que l'homme se mette à courir comme un dératé une fois qu'il fut libre. Le deuxième ne tarda pas partir, trébuchant à plusieurs reprises avant de disparaître au coin de la rue.

**-** Merci, soufflai-je. Heureusement que vous étiez là.

Il se retourna lentement et je pus enfin voir son visage d'une perfection irréelle. Il était extrêmement beau. Je n'avais vu aucun homme pouvant lui arriver à la cheville, pas même Angelo que j'avais toujours trouvé séduisant. Cependant, une chose détonnait avec ses airs angéliques. Il possédait des yeux rouges. C'était la première fois que j'en voyais. Ce devait être des lentilles. Cela ne pouvait être que ça!

**-** C'est ton jour de chance, dit-il en souriant.

En quelques secondes, son visage changea devenant terrifiant. Un sourire carnassier avait prit possession de son être. Je reculai d'un pas, essayant de m'éloigner de lui. Comment un homme pouvait-il être aussi beau et fascinant et se transformer en monstre la seconde d'après. Il m'avait sauvé de deux ivrognes pour mieux m'avoir. Il s'approcha de moi, humant l'air comme un animal, avant de s'écarter subitement. Mon cœur battait à un rythme effréné prêt à sortir de ma cage thoracique à tout moment. Il n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

**-** Exquis! Dommage que je ne puisse pas chasser dans la ville.

Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir. Que pouvait-il chasser? Seul et en pleine nuit? Certes, j'avais bien une petite idée mais c'était digne d'un film porté sur un tueur en série. Cet homme devait être un fou qui s'amusait à me faire peur. J'étais si terrifiée qu'aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Cependant, en un battement de cils, il s'évanouit dans la nuit, ne laissant aucune trace de sa présence. Je tournai sur moi même, cherchant le moindre indice sur cet étranger. Il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu aussi rapidement. Comment étais-ce possible? Je venais ici depuis des années et jamais je n'avais croiser ce genre d'énergumène. Volterra était définitivement une ville hors du commun.

* * *

Alors? J'espère que vous avez aimés ce premier chapitre. Comment vous l'aurez devinés, les Volturis seront au centre de ma fiction. Que vous ayez aimés ou non, dîtes le moi que j'essaye d'arranger ce qui ne va pas. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici donc le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction en espérant qu'il vous plaise. J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir.

Bonne lecture! :)

**Réponses aux reviews**:

FloreVolturi: Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise. :)

Noleme: J'espère que ce second chapitre te plaira tout autant.

* * *

Chapitre 2:

**-** Debout la marmotte!  
**-**Mamie, grommelai-je en tirant la couverture sur ma tête.

Elle venait de tirer les rideaux de ma chambre, laissant pénétrer le soleil qui à cet heure était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Pourquoi était-elle venue me réveiller? J'étais parfaitement bien, emmitouflée dans les draps et endormie. Surtout endormie en fait. Cela m'évitait de penser à la soirée de la veille. A ma stupide crise de jalousie. Ce que je pouvais être idiote et immature...  
Malgré son âge avancé, ma grand-mère trouva la force de tirer la couette, laissant l'air frais de la pièce caresser ma peau nue.

**-** Que t'arrive t-il? Habituellement, à cet heure-ci, tu es déjà levée et en train de jouer.  
- Je n'ai pas envie aujourd'hui!  
**-**Il s'est passé quelque chose?

Sans répondre à sa question et malgré ses inquiétudes, je me levai précipitamment, attrapai quelques affaires en vrac avant de partir rapidement vers la salle de bain. Je la connaissais assez pour savoir qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant que je ne lui aurai rien dit. Et comme souvent, je finirai par tout lui avouer. Beaucoup de personnes trouveraient ça bizarre qu'une jeune femme de 24 ans se confient autant à sa grand-mère mais ça me paraissait naturelle. Nous étions extrêmement proches. Peut-être plus qu'avec ma propre mère...

**-**Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, l'entendis-je dire à travers la porte.

Je soupirai avant de me déshabiller et de me glisser sous le douche. L'eau froide me fit le plus grand bien après cette nuit agitée. Je n'avais cessé de me retourner, essayant de me convaincre que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un horrible cauchemar dont j'allai me réveiller. Je ne pouvais pas avoir agit comme une gamine capricieuse. Angelo avait raison. Il avait droit de passer à autre chose, je l'avais repoussé et avais laissé passer ma chance. Je n'avais plus qu'à assumer et vivre avec des regrets pour le reste de ma vie. Je finirai seule, vieille et célibataire entourée d'une quarantaine de chats...

Après une dizaine de minutes passé dans la salle de bain, je m'extirpai de la cabine, enfilai un short noir et un débardeur rouge. Une tenue tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple mais je n'avais jamais été une fan de mode. Alors qu'au collège, les filles de mon âge se passionnaient pour les plus grands créateurs, moi, je ne jurai que par Vivaldi et tous ces grands compositeurs de génie. Ce qui pouvait expliquer que je n'avais jamais eu d'amis très proches quand j'étais enfant. A cette réflexion, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire comme une imbécile. J'avais toujours été étrange de toute façon, et rien ne pourrait changer cela.

**-** Tu veux manger quelque chose? me demanda ma grand-mère alors que je la rejoignais.  
**-** Avant que tu ne commences l'interrogatoire, tu veux dire?  
**-** Tu es mon unique petite-fille, la prunelle de mes yeux et tu veux que je me taise alors que tu ne vas pas bien?  
- Ouais, j'aimerai bien**,** riais-je.  
**-** Ce doit être vraiment grave pour que tu ne joues pas.  
**-** A t'entendre, on dirait que je passe ma vie à ça.  
**-**Mais c'est le cas ma chérie.

Ce qu'elle pouvait m'agacer à certains moments. Que ce soit clair, je l'aimai énormément. Je tenais vraiment à elle et je n'osai imaginer le jour où elle partirait mais de temps en temps, je voulais juste qu'elle me laisse en paix, qu'elle respecte le fait que je ne souhaitai pas parler. Cependant, elle était d'une curiosité effrayante. Curiosité que j'avais malheureusement reçue à la naissance.

**-** Angelo t'a fait du mal? s'inquiéta t-elle.  
**-**Bien sûr que non! m'offusquai-je. Mais s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie de penser à ça. Peut-être une autre fois.

J'attrapai un paquet de biscuit dans un placard avant d'aller m'affaler sur le canapé. J'attrapai la télécommande avant de me mettre à zapper sur toutes les chaînes possibles. Je ne trouvais jamais rien à me mettre sous la dent mais cela m'aidait à passer le temps. Après seulement quelques minutes de calme, je vis ma grand-mère me tendre la main, tenant mon portable.

**-** Il était sur le meuble de l'entrée. Tu n'en as sûrement pas besoin mais je préfère te le donner.  
**-**Merci!

Je lui adressai un maigre sourire avant de reporter toute mon attention sur le mobile. Je ne l'avais toujours pas rallumé et j'ignorai si j'avais envie de le faire. Pour voir quoi? Que Angelo avait essayé de m'appeler une bonne dizaine de fois? Ou pire, qu'il n'avait même pas essayé?  
Je tapai le code et attendis quelques secondes que le mobile se rallume complètement. Aussitôt, mon mobile sonna à plusieurs reprises, m'indiquant que j'avais plusieurs messages. Cependant, alors que j'espérai qu'il venait essentiellement de Angelo, la plupart était d'Arianna essayant de savoir si j'avais un problème. Le seul qu'il m'avait envoyé datait d'i peine une heure.

"On peut se voir ce midi? Au même endroit que d'habitude?"

D'abord hésitante, je finis par laisser mes doigts taper ma réponse automatiquement. Peu importait mes sentiments, il était avant tout un ami que je ne voulais perdre pour rien au monde. Il avait une petite amie: très bien. Je lui souhaitai tout le bonheur du monde. De mon côté, j'essayerai de passer à autre chose. Après tout, je n'étais pas réellement amoureuse. C'était seulement qu'il me plaisait, cela s'arrêtait là.

A peine envoyé, mon téléphone sonna annonçant l'appel de ma mère. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de décalage horaire entre la France et l'Italie? Cela éviterait qu'elle m'appelle sans arrêt! Bien qu'elle aurait été capable de m'appeler en plein milieu de la nuit.  
**  
-** Bonjour ma chérie! s'exclama t-elle avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.  
**-** Maman, comment vas-tu?  
**-** J'ai une nouvelle formidable!  
- Tu t'es trouvé un petit-ami? la taquinai-je.  
**-** Très drôle. Plein d'esprit. Tu es bien la fille de ton père.  
- Tu m'en vois ravie, je commençai à douter.  
**-** Tu as fini? s'impatienta t-elle. L'orchestre de la ville cherche une violoniste.  
**-** Stop Maman! Tu te rappelles ce qu'on a dit quand je suis partie. Je continue de m'entraîner mais pas d'auditions, je suis en vacances.  
**-** Mais c'est une chance que tu ne peux laisser passer.  
**-** Si le destin doit m'envoyer là bas, la place sera toujours là.  
**-**Mon Dieu! Tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec Mafalda, dit-elle d'un ton dramatique.

Je n'arrivai pas à croire que mon excuse bidon était passé. Ma mère savait pourtant que je ne prêtai guère attention à ce genre de chose. Le destin, et puis quoi encore? Je ne croyais pas à ces absurdités. La suite de notre discussion n'était qu'une simple discussion entre mère et fille bien qu'elle essayait souvent de revenir au sujet de cette audition. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas comprendre que j'avais besoin de repos? J'aimai la musique mais j'avais le droit de profiter un peu de la vie, non? Je n'allai pas interrompre mes vacances aussitôt alors que je venais à peine d'arriver. Il en était hors de question! Je passai mon temps à me perfectionner sans arrêt, mettant ma propre vie de côté alors elle pouvait bien me laisser quelques jours dans l'année.

**-** Maman, je dois te laisser. J'ai quelque chose à faire.  
**-** Oh! Bien sûr! Je te rappelle plus tard ma chérie, je t'aime.  
**-**Moi aussi.

Je raccrochai et regardai l'heure. J'avais encore du temps avant mon "rendez-vous" avec Angelo**.**Et la seule chose capable de m'occuper l'esprit se trouvait dans ma chambre. Je venais de raccrocher en prétextant vouloir prendre des vacances mais je me retrouvai finalement à vouloir m'exercer.

**-** Tu vas jouer? me questionna ma grand-mère en m'entendant monter les escaliers  
**-** Oui mamie.  
**-** Pourrais-tu faire celle que j'aime?  
**-** C'est très maigre comme indice, plaisantai-je.  
**-**Mais si tu sais...

Elle se mit à siffler l'air et il me fallut quelques minutes pour reconnaître l'air.

**-** Il s'appelle Vivaldi.  
**-** Oh peu importe.  
- Il était italien, tu devrais t'en souvenir.  
- Bien sûr. Un tel génie ne peut être qu'italien.

Ma grand-mère pouvait être très patriotique parfois. J'attrapai l'instrument avec toute la délicatesse possible avant de me mettre à jouer. J'entamai l'air que souhaitait ma grand-mère et me concentrai, oubliant pour quelques instants toutes mes préoccupations. L'esprit vidé de tout, je me concentrai entièrement sur les notes.

oOoOo

Je bousculai quelques passants, m'excusant rapidement avant de reprendre ma course folle. J'étais en retard et je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je lui avais posé un lapin sinon je pouvais faire une croix sur lui. Angelo était une vraie tête de mule et quelqu'un de très rancunier. S'il pensait que je ne voulais pas le voir, il ne m'adresserait plus la parole pendant un bon bout de temps.

Trop préoccupé par cela, je trébuchai et m'étalai au sol devant les regards amusés des habitants. Bien entendu, personne ne fit rien pour m'aider. Les genoux écorchés, je me relevai tant bien que mal et frottai mes mains contre mon short quand mon portable sonna. Je fouillai dans mon sac pour retrouver le petit appareil. Sans prendre la peine de regarder le nom, je décrochai et entendis la voix de ma mère.

**-** Je t'ai dit que je suis occupée! m'impatientai-je.

**-** Je le sais mais tu es sûre de ton choix? C'est très important**.**

**-** Certaine. Maintenant si tu le veux bien. Au revoir! répondis-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurai voulu.

Je fourrai le mobile dans mon sac en vrac avant de me remettre en chemin. Cependant, une femme m'arrêta. Elle était splendide. Réellement. En réalité, je n'avais jamais vu une femme aussi belle. Les mannequins les plus célèbres n'avaient rien à lui envier. Elle possédait d'immenses yeux violets qui me regardaient de haut en bas. Des lentilles sûrement, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ce soit leur vrai couleur. Ses cheveux acajous tombaient sur ses épaules dans une élégance surnaturelle. Elle était magnifique, envoutante. Qu'est-ce-qu'une femme d'une telle beauté pouvait me vouloir?

**-** Puis-je vous proposer une visite de la ville? Vous êtes française, non?

- Oui mais...

**-** Je peux vous faire visiter des endroits insoupçonnés.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre pour lui expliquer que j'avais d'autres projets et que je connaissais parfaitement bien la ville, elle m'attrapa la main et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Bizarrement, je me sentais partir. J'oubliai les raisons qui m'avait poussé à courir, ne voyant plus que la sublime femme qui me souriait. Que pouvait-elle bien faire dans cette petite ville alors qu'elle était si belle, si parfaite, beaucoup trop irréelle.

**-** Joignez-vous aux groupes, m'intima t-elle en désignant un groupe de touristes.

**-** Avec plaisir.

Elle m'attrapa le bras, m'incitant à rester à ses côtés. Elle ne voulait pas me perdre de vue. Aussitôt, je me mis à sourire, heureuse qu'une telle femme puisse vouloir de ma présence à ses côtés. Elle était juste fascinante. Sous un soleil de plomb, je la suivis sans piper mot jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous fasse entrer dans une immense bâtisse. Je ne prêtai guère attention au trajet, mon attention étant essentiellement tournée vers elle. Je remarquai à peine la femme que nous croisâmes derrière un bureau. Et je m'en fichai. Je voulais seulement savoir le prénom de ma guide. Elle se retourna, vérifiant que nous étions tous bien là et nous invita à continuer la visite. C'était la première fois de ma vie que j'étais fascinée par une femme. Même Angelo n'avait jamais produit cet effet sur moi. Angelo... Il m'attendait... Je semblai reprendre pied dans la réalité, constatant que j'ignorai tout de l'endroit où je me trouvai. Pourquoi avais-je suivi cette femme?

**-** Nous allons pénétrer dans un endroit merveilleux. Vous ne savez pas ce qui vous attends.

Elle nous offrit un nouveau sourire mais celui-ci n'était plus aussi chaleureux. Il était glacial. De fascinante, elle était devenue effrayante. Elle semblait être une tout autre femme. Dans quoi venais-je de me fourrer? Je devais faire demi-tour et partir aussi vite que possible. Mon instinct me disait de ne pas rester.

**-** Entrez! N'ayez pas peur.

Le mouvement de foule me força à rentrer dans la pièce où se trouvait déjà d'autres personnes. Trois sièges étaient installés au fond de la salle où trois hommes étaient assis, tels des rois. Que faisais-je ici? La panique commençait peu à peu à m'envahir. Je reculai d'un pas, me heurtant à un homme derrière moi qui semblait tout aussi affolé que moi.

**-** Je te remercie ma chère Heidi. Que ferions-nous sans toi? la félicita l'homme assis au milieu.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi maître.**  
**

Cette scène paraissait hors norme. Milles questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit sans qu'aucune réponse ne me parviennent. Soudainement, un premier cri se fit entendre. Puis un deuxième, et un troisième. Que se passait-il? Je tournai dans tous les sens et vis les portes par lesquelles nous étions entrés, complètement fermés. La seule issue de secours. Je regardai l'homme que j'avais percuté mais la vision qui s'offrit à moi était la plus terrible qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Les yeux révulsés, un homme le mordait au cou. Je reculai d'un pas mais mon dos heurta quelque chose de dur. Je sentis une main froide se placer autour de mon cou alors que je cessai de respirer. J'allai mourir? Ou alors, ce n'était qu'une vulgaire blague destiné à une chaîne de télévision. De très mauvais goûts certes mais rien ne m'étonnait avec ce que l'on voyait.

Je me retournai pour voir un homme de près de deux mètres me toiser de toute sa hauteur. Il était effrayant. Non seulement à cause de sa carrure mais aussi à cause de son visage. Un sourire carnassier s'étira peu à peu sur son visage alors que ses mains enlacèrent mon cou.

**-** Ton sang est très attirant je dois dire.

De quoi parlait-il? Mon sang? Je fermai les yeux, espérant que tout ceci ne fusse qu'un cauchemar. Mon cœur s'emballait, mon souffle saccadé et un puissant mal de crâne me prit. J'allai me réveiller de ce cauchemar et tout ceci prendrait fin. Quand je les rouvris, il plongea sur moi. Pourquoi moi? Qu'avais-je fait? J'attendis que la mort arrive parce qu'il ne faisait plus aucun doute que c'est ce qui allait arriver mais rien ne se produisit. Le mastodonte qui se tenait face à moi avait laissé sa place à un autre homme. Se battaient-ils pour savoir qui allaient avoir la chance de me tuer? Celui qui se tenait devant moi avait des cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et était moins imposant que le précédent. Il me dévisageait comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde. Combien de temps cela dura t-il? Je l'ignorai mais peu à peu, les hurlements des autres victimes cessèrent laissant planer un silence de mort sur la pièce.

Je regardai autour de moi et vis que tout le monde nous dévisageait. Cet homme et moi. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

**-** Marcus! Que se passe t-il? le questionna un homme aux cheveux blonds, presque blancs.

Honnêtement, j'aimerai le savoir. Autour de moi se trouvait des cadavres de personnes qui n'avaient rien demandés. J'avais peur. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Une larme coula sur ma joue bientôt suivies par d'autres sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Le dit Marcus enserra mon visage de ses mains glaciales tandis que son visage s'illuminait.

**-** Didyme...murmura t-il.

Des murmures agitèrent les personnes qui formaient un cercle autour de nous. J'ignorai qui était cette femme mais elle semblait avoir de l'importance pour lui. Il continuait de me fixer tandis qu'une autre personne fendit les rangs pour nous rejoindre.

**-** Que racontes-tu mon ami? lui susurra t-il.

Il détacha enfin son attention de moi. Le contact visuel coupé, ce fut comme si j'étais à nouveau libre de mes mouvements. Dans une tentative désespérée et stupide, je tournai les talons, courant vers la porte.

**-** Felix.

A peine fis-je quelques pas que le colosse de tout à l'heure se trouvait devant moi.

**-** Ce fut un plaisir.

Le miracle ne se reproduisit pas cette fois. J'avais été sauvé une fois, ma chance ne pouvait continuer. En un battement de cil, l'homme fondit sur moi et je sentis ma chair se déchirer. Il mordait mon cou alors qu'un cri m'échappait. Il aspirait mon sang goulument ne me laissant aucun échappatoire. Ma vue se brouillait au fil du temps, mon esprit s'embrumait, le bruit environnant s'atténuait alors que je me sentais partir. Mes yeux se fermèrent alors que je me laissai aller à cette étreinte mortelle. J'allai mourir, je le savais à présent. Dans cet horrible endroit, loin des miens. Les ténèbres m'engloutissaient sans qu'aucun retour en arrière ne soit possible.

* * *

Et voilà donc le deuxième chapitre. Qu'en avez-vous pensés? J'espère que vous avez aimés! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Et voici donc le nouveau chapitre. Désolée de vous avoir fait languir aussi longtemps pour ce chapitre mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour me connecter. J'espère donc que le chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances! :)

Bonne lecture! :)

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Cecile: Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise! :)

FloreVolturi: Pas forcément! Tu verras bien! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 3:

J'avais l'impression qu'un feu me consumait de l'intérieur. Que tout mon corps s'embrasait mais je ne pouvais rien faire. J'assistai, impuissante à la douleur qui se propageait dans tout mon corps. Je hurlai qu'on me vienne en aide, que quelqu'un fasse cesser ce brasier, qu'on m'achève. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, la douleur était atroce. Jamais, je n'aurai cru qu'une telle souffrance puisse exister. Je priai pour que cela se finisse au plus vite. Pourquoi personne ne venait m'aider? L'incendie dévastait mon corps. Ce que je subissais ne pouvait être réel. Étais-je en train de mourir? Si ce n'était pas le cas, je l'aurai souhaité de tout mon cœur.

Je sentis une main fraîche se poser sur mon front mais j'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Mes hurlements redoublèrent alors que l'incendie se propageait. J'ignorai depuis combien de temps j'étais ici, à subir ce supplice. Il aurait aussi bien pu se passer des heures comme des jours. La seule chose qui m'importait était cette torture qu'on m'infligeait.

**-** Quand se réveillera t-elle?

**-** Nous ne pouvons le savoir.**  
**

Ces voix me parvinrent, troubles, sans réels consistances. A la fois proches et lointaines, j'ignorai à qui elles appartenaient. Que s'était-il passé? Pourquoi étais-je dans cet état? Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter cela? Mes souvenirs étaient flous. J'essayai de me raccrocher mais je me sentais partir loin d'ici. Je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer, spectateur du mal qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent à tel point que j'étais persuadée qu'il allait jaillir de ma poitrine à tout moment.

Un bruissement d'étoffes, une porte qui claque et puis le silence. Le néant. Rien ne brisait ce calme. Puis, la douleur reflua peu à peu. Alors que je crus que mon supplice était terminé, elle ne fit que s'accroître, affluant vers mon cœur. J'essayai de ne pas crier mais je n'en pouvais plus. Je voulais que cela s'achève! Mon cœur allait exploser alors que le rythme de celui-ci était irréel. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était mourir. Que la mort m'entraîne avec elle pour que ceci ne se reproduise jamais. Comme si elle m'avait entendu, mon cœur se stoppa. Plus rien, pas un seul battement aussi faible soit-il. Alors comment pouvais-je être capable de penser?

Subitement, j'ouvris les yeux me laissant voir un plafond sublime. Je distinguai nettement le moindre détail de chaque gravure, discernant le moindre défaut occasionné par la main de l'artiste. Où étais-je? J'essayai de me souvenir. Des cris, des corps gisant au sol, l'homme qui m'attaquait... Je me relevai, faisant un bond d'un mètre. J'étais déjà debout. Comment cela étais-ce possible?

**-** Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Une voix mélodieuse flotta dans l'air quelques secondes alors que je remarquai finalement un homme dans un coin de la pièce. Ou un adolescent devrais-je dire. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Il arborait un visage angélique sans aucune expression ne pouvant trahir ses pensées. Même s'il était caché dans un coin de la pièce, peu éclairé, je discernai chaque parcelle de sa peau. Ses cheveux bruns foncés tranchaient nettement avec sa peau pâle, presque translucide. Malgré son jeune âge, il était extrêmement beau, trop pour être réel. Étais-je morte?

**-** Qui es-tu? lui lançai-je sèchement bien qu'effrayée.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses fines lèvres alors qu'il fit un pas vers moi. Acculée contre le mur, je ne pus reculer davantage alors qu'il s'approchait à pas de loups.

**-** Qui es-tu? répétai-je, essayant de ne pas lui montrer ma peur.

Il se stoppa à quelques centimètres de moi et me dévisagea, comme s'il essayait de percevoir mes pensées. Son regard me transperça de part en part alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur mon visage, qu'il détailla comme si je n'étais qu'un objet. C'est alors que je vis ses yeux. Deux bijoux pourpres qui me fascinait. Je n'arrivai à m'en détacher pourtant son regard me transperçait de part en part.

**-** Écartes-toi de moi! lui assénai-je violemment.

**-** Tu ignores à qui tu parles, finit-il par dire.

Sa voix pourtant douce et chanteuse était menaçante. Mais qu'aurait-il bien pu me faire? Ce n'était qu'un gamin en pleine puberté. Forte de cette constatation, je fis un pas vers lui.

**-** Tu n'es qu'un gamin.

A peine ses paroles furent-elles prononcés que ses traits se tendirent et que son vrai visage m'apparut. Sous ses traits innocents se cachaient un vrai démon. Et sans que je n'en comprenne les raisons, ma vue se troubla, mon ouïe défaillit alors que j'étais dans le noir complet. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. J'étais coupé du monde sans aucune possibilité de retour. La panique m'envahissait peu à peu alors que je tournai sur moi-même, cherchant quoi que ce soit pour me raccrochr. Ce devait être un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar duquel j'allai me réveiller. Tout n'était que vide. Terrifié, j'essayai d'appeler à l'aide mais j'en étais incapable. Étais-ce la peur qui me paralysait? Pourtant, en une seule seconde, tout me parut net. Comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

**-** Alec, tu t'amuses déjà sans moi?

Devant moi ne se trouvait plus le dénommé Alec mais une fille qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Hormis le fait que ses cheveux étaient plus clairs, elle avait exactement les mêmes traits. La ressemblance était frappante. Quant à lui, il était assit nonchalamment dans un fauteuil comme si rien ne s'était produit. N'avait-il pas subit le même sort? N'avait-il rien ressentit? Je n'avais pu imaginé ce qu'il venait de se passer.

**-** Tu devrais prévenir Aro qu'elle est réveillé. Il en sera ravi. Je m'occupe d'elle.

**-** Comme tu le voudras ma chère sœur mais ne la casses pas.

**-** Ne te fais pas de soucis.

Je le vis à peine se lever qu'il avait disparu. En quelques secondes, il s'était évanouit. La seule chose qui me permettait d'affirmer qu'il était sortit par la porte était le courant d'air frais qui s'était engouffré dans la pièce et le bruit grinçant des gonds. J'aurai dû être rassuré de ne plus avoir à faire avec cet étrange garçon mais ce fut loin d'être le cas. Son regard à elle était bien plus expressif, bien plus cruel. Pas une seule seconde, elle ne se départit de son sourire sadique. Tout comme l'avait fait son ami peu de temps avant, elle me dévisageait sans aucune gêne. C'est à peine si j'osai respirer. Soudain quelque chose me frappa. Je posai une main sur mon coeur mais je ne sentais absolument rien. Pas le moindre battement, je devais même me forcer pour inspirer. Ce ne m'était plus automatique. Percevant mon trouble, j'entendis la petite blonde se mettre à ricaner. Avant que je ne puisse lui poser la moindre question, la porte s'ouvrit laissant pénétrer un homme que je reconnus comme étant dans la salle... Celle où cet homme m'avait mordu. Mais contrairement aux deux premiers, il me souriait largement. Il s'approcha de moi et se saisit de ma main.

**-** Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Daphné.

**-** Comment... comment connaissez-vous mon nom? réussis-je à demander en me dégageant de son emprise.

**-** Tout te sera expliqué en temps et en heure.

D'une main, il se saisit de mon visage et m'examina sous toutes les coutures. Il caressa doucement ma joue avant de sourire plus largement. Que lui prenait-il? Je détestai que l'on me touche de cette manière sans aucune autorisation. J'ignorai tout de sa personne et il se permettait beaucoup trop de choses.

**-** La ressemblance est troublante. Je comprends la réaction de Marcus.

Marcus... Ce nom me disait vaguement quelque chose. Un visage s'imposa rapidement à mon esprit. La mine inquiète, je revis l'homme qui m'avait sauvé du colosse la première fois. Mais cela ne m'aidait pas. J'étais toujours dans le vague. Je devais rentre chez moi. Ma grand-mère devait être morte d'inquiétude.

**-** Il faut que je rentre chez moi, lui dis-je en esquissant un pas.

Un pas qui me conduisit droit à la porte. Comment avais-je fait? Une seconde auparavant, je me trouvai à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je n'avais pas pu être aussi rapide. J'évaluai la distance, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer.

**-** Tu es quelque peu déboussolée, c'est normal, me rassura l'homme.

**-** Je ne comprends pas. Expliquez-moi! criai-je, désemparé de tous ces évènements.

**-** Jane, laisses nous, ordonna t-il à la jeune fille qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce jusque là.

**-** Oui maître.

Elle me jeta un dernier regard me faisant ressentir tout le mépris qu'elle avait pour moi. Nous n'avions échangés aucun mot et pourtant, elle semblait me détester. Quel était cet endroit étrange? Que se passait-il?

**-** Où suis-je?

**-** A Volterra mais tu connais déjà. Je te prie de nous excuser pour cette horrible méprise. Heidi t'a prise pour une touriste ce que tu ne sembles pas être. Nous allons nous devoir nous tenir à distance pendant quelques temps. Une regrettable erreur, s'amusa t-il.

**-** Une erreur? Une erreur? m'emportai-je. Je veux rentrer chez moi.

**-** Cela n'est guère possible. Tu ne peux sortir d'ici. Tu es un nouveau-né, tu es incontrôlable.

**-** Pardon? Mais de quoi parlez-vous?

Un nouveau-né? De quoi parlait-il? Il se mit à rire à gorge déployé et passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Il me conduisit face à un miroir et se place derrière moi.

**-** Regardes la merveille que tu es devenue.

Il me força à me regarder dans la glace mais ce que j'y vis n'était pas mon reflet. Pourtant, il y avait cet homme à la perfection irréelle. C'était bien la même personne qui se tenait derrière moi mais la femme dans le reflet, ce n'était pas moi. La peau aussi blanche que toutes les personnes que j'avais vu dans ce lieu étrange, elle me regardait de ses yeux rouges. Je la détaillai, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Au fur et à mesure de ma contemplation, je constatai qu'elle avait les mêmes lèvres épaisses que moi, le nez légèrement retroussé mais hormis-cela, je ne distinguai aucune ressemblance. Elle était beaucoup trop belle pour être moi. Beaucoup trop fascinante.

**-** Tu es resplendissante. Une pure merveille. Tout comme l'était ma très chère sœur.**  
**

Perdue dans ma contemplation, je ne l'écoutai que d'une oreille. Je tendis ma main pour toucher ma joue alors que le reflet en faisait de même. Étais-ce bien moi? A quoi était dû cette transformation? J'étais... belle. Cela me semblait étrange de dire cela mais je l'étais.

**-** Tu dois mourir de soif. J'ai demandé à Heidi de nous ramener de quoi te sustenter.

Avant qu'il n'évoque cette soif, ma gorge me brûlait à peine mais d'un seul coup, ce fut dévastateur. Je portai une main à mon cou comme si cela était possible de mettre fin à cette brûlure. D'un geste de la main, il me désigna la porte, m'incitant à quitter la pièce.

**-** Ou allons-nous?

**-** Ne te fais pas de soucis. Ici, tu es en sécurité.

**-** Je veux rentrer chez moi, le suppliai-je.

**-** Ta place est ici à présent. Tu comprendras bientôt.

Ne répondant pas à mes questions, il ne faisait qu'en rajouter d'autres à mes pensées. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être plus clair? M'expliquer ce qu'il se passait. J'essayai de me remémorer ce qui m'avait conduit dans cet endroit. Mais c'était comme s'il y avait un voile sur mes souvenirs. Tout semblait fou. J'étais dans Volterra quand j'avais croisé cette femme. Je l'avais suivit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi... Je parvenais difficilement à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

**-** Nous y voilà.

Il poussa la porte et nous entrâmes dans une pièce dépourvu de décorations. Elle était entièrement vide, il n'y avait rien qui puisse m'aider à identifier son utilisation. Mais je ne m'intéressai guère à la décoration quand une odeur ensorcelante ma parvint. Je fermai les yeux, savourant l'effluve enchanteresse. La douleur de ma gorge s'intensifia alors que je rouvrais les yeux. Dans un coin reculé de la salle se trouvait un homme, apeuré. Bizarrement, sa peur ne fit qu'accroître l'excitation grandissante.

**-** S'il vous plaît, murmura t-il. Aidez-moi.

**-** Fais-toi plaisir, me susurra une voix à l'oreille.

Un pas puis deux et j'étais à quelques centimètres de l'homme. Je ne m'étais plus moi-même, contrôlée par quelque chose d'autre. Une voix tapie au fond de moi m'ordonnait d'agir, de me jeter à son cou. Lentement, je posai ma main sur son cœur. Le battement affolé de ce dernier fit gronder le monstre qui se tapissait en moi. Je ne réalisai pas le changement qui s'opérait en moi. Le sang qui pulsait dans ses veines était une délicieuse mélodie à mes oreilles. Mon instinct me criait de le tuer.

**-** Je vous en supplie.

Devant ses supplications, je me surpris à sourire. Les larmes qu'il laissa échapper ne fit naître aucune pitié, aucune compassion. Au contraire, en un instant, je me retrouvai à le mordre comme si ma vie en dépendait. C'était la première fois que je faisais cela mais j'avais l'impression que j'avais répété ces gestes une centaine de fois. Je ne parvenais pas à m'arrêter. La saveur de son sang me fit perdre complètement pied. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que je l'eus complètement vidé et que son corps tomba au sol comme une poupée de chiffon que je repris mes esprits. Je contemplai l'homme que je venais de tuer et l'horreur de la situation me frappa de plein fouet. Que venais-je faire? Horrifiée par mon acte, je me retournai vers celui qui m'avait conduit ici. Cette scène ne l'avait pas perturbé, loin de là. Il m'applaudit, me félicitant alors que je venais de tuer un homme.

**-** Tu as encore des progrès à faire en ce qui concerne la propreté mais cela viendra.

Je regardai mes vêtements et constatai que du sang avait coulé sur eux. Je portai une main à ma bouche où la encore, la substance avait coulé sur mon menton. Dans quel état étais-je? J'étais couverte du sang de cet homme alors que paniqué, j'essuyai ma bouche rageusement en mettant encore plus sur mes vêtements. Je contemplai mes mains, essayant de comprendre ce qui était en train de se dérouler.

**-** Je l'ai tué? dis-je en contemplant la scène d'horreur.

**-** Quelle question, rit-il.

**-** Comment est-ce possible? J'ai bu... je l'ai vidé de son sang.

**-** Tu n'as toujours pas compris? soupira t-il

**-** Compris quoi! Qu'est-ce-que vous m'avez fait!? hurlai-je, prise de panique.

La colère grondait en moi tandis que mon bourreau se réjouissait de la situation. Je me sentais terriblement mal. J'avais envie de pleurer mais à ma grande surprise, j'en étais incapable. Aucune larmes ne perlaient au coin de mes yeux. Qu'est-ce-que j'étais devenue? Que m'avait-on fait?

**-** Nous t'avons offert l'immortalité, m'apprit-il comme si c'était une évidence. Tu es devenue la créature la plus puissante que la Terre ait jamais porté.

**-** C'est insensé.

**-** C'est là un présent qu'on ne peut refuser.

**-** Qu'est-ce-que je suis? demandai-je, hésitante à l'idée d'entendre la réponse.

**-** Un vampire, lâcha t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Pendant un instant, je crus avoir mal entendu. Il devait y avoir une erreur. Un vampire... Cela n'existait pas. C'était des créatures imaginaires. Je tentai de m'en convaincre mais la vue du corps gisant au sol brisa toutes mes convictions. J'étais un monstre. Un vampire... Non... Tout ça n'existait pas. Ce n'était que dans les films que l'on voyait ça. Il me mentait!

**-** Ce ne peut pas être vrai... Ça n'existe pas! hurlai-je en me jetant sur lui, l'agrippant par le col.

**-** Tu connais déjà la vérité, rit-il sans se formaliser de ma conduite.

**-** Vous en êtes un?

Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Je connaissais déjà la réponse et je ne voulais pas entendre son affirmation. L'information peinait à remonter à mon cerveau. Si les vampires existaient, leur existence auraient finis par être découverte. On ne pouvait se cacher indéfiniment. C'était un rêve, un rêve affreux mais seulement un rêve. D'un instant à l'autre, ma grand mère allait venir me réveiller et je réaliserai que tout était faux.

**-** J'ai des choses à faire mais je vais te conduire à ta chambre, me dit-il en me repoussant d'une main forte.

**-** Ma chambre?

**-** Tu es des nôtres à présent. Il est donc normal que tu ais tes appartements.**  
**

**-** Je ne veux pas. Je veux rentrer chez moi.

**-** Tu n'as pas le choix Daphné. A présent, tu dois oublier ta vie passé. Ta vie humaine ne sera qu'un pâle souvenir.

**-** Pourquoi moi?

**-** Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en explications. Suis-moi.

Sa voix s'était faite plus dure tandis qu'il partait. Je me dépêchai de le suivre mais je n'abandonnerai pas. Je voulais savoir pourquoi c'était sur moi que s'était abattu cette malédiction. Les murs défilaient à une vitesse inhumaine mais pourtant je distinguai le moindre élément présent. Des tableaux s'alignaient sur des dizaines de mètres mais je ne perdais pas de temps à les examiner. Ce qui m'intrigua fut les voix qui me parvenaient. nombreuses, j'avais l'impression qu'on parlait près de moi pourtant, je ne voyais personne. L'ouïe sur-développé devait faire partie de mes nouvelles caractéristiques de... vampires. Ce mot sonnait faux dans mon esprit. Je n'arrivai pas à croire que j'étais réellement devenu une créature du surnaturelle. C'était un cauchemar... un cauchemar beaucoup trop réel.

**-** Nous y voilà! Quelqu'un te rejoindra bientôt.

**-** Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes.

**-** Oh! Pardonnes mes mauvaises manières. Je suis Aro, un des maîtres des lieux. Pour le reste, nous attendrons.

Je me tournai vers la porte quand je vis que nous n'étions pas seuls. Un homme blond, largement plus grand que moi mais aussi mince qu'un fil de fer se tenait près de la porte. Il salua poliment Aro, baissant la tête en signe de respect. Ce fut à peine si Aro lui prêta attention.

**-** Suis-je surveillée?

**-** En quelque sorte. Marcus tient à ta sécurité.

**-** Je...

Il n'attendit pas la fin de phrase et s'éloigna plus rapide qu'un courant d'air. Je jetai un coup d'œil au "gardien" qui détourna le regard quand il vit que je le regardai. Il semblait trouver un certain attrait au mur.

**-** Qui êtes-vous?

**-** A quoi cela vous servirait-il de le savoir?

**-** Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal? lui demandai-je, curieuse de son comportement agressif envers moi.

**-** Cela changera t-il quelque chose? Dans quelques temps, vous l'oublierez et vous m'ignorerez.

**-** Comment pouvez-vous me juger? On ne se connaît même pas.

**-** Vous êtes dans les bonnes grâces des maîtres, cela suffit.

**-** Cesses de geindre Darren, intervint une voix grave à l'autre bout du couloir. Voici donc la fameuse Daphné, fit-il en s'emparant de ma main pour la baiser. Demetri, enchanté. J'espère que mon retard sera pardonné.

Plus petit que ce Darren, il était toutefois un peu plus épais. Il était tout aussi séduisant que les autres. Une autre caractéristique donné aux vampires semble t-il. Des cheveux bruns épais tombaient négligemment devant ses yeux pourpres. Je dois dire qu'il était charmant et me paraissait plus amical que ceux que j'avais déjà croisé. Finalement, tous n'étaient peut-être pas aussi horribles qu'ils le laissaient penser aux premiers abords. Mais l'étrangeté de mes pensées et de la situation me revint soudainement. Un vampire... Ce mot tournait en boucle dans mon esprit. C'était ridicule. On me faisait une farce, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions.

**-** Entrons donc, nous pourrons discuter tranquillement.

Darren émit un reniflement dédaigneux alors que Demetri poussait la porte et m'incitait à entrer. Je m'attardai quelques instants sur le luxe de l'endroit. Deux fauteuils étaient installés dans un coin de la pièce tandis qu'un grand lit prenait une grande partie de la place. Contre un mur se trouvait une grande armoire à côté duquel était placé un miroir.

**-** As-tu fini ta contemplation? s'enquit-il, une lueur amusé dans le regard.

**-** Que faites-vous ici?

**-** Tutoyons-nous voyons. Je suis persuadée que nous allons devenir de grands amis.

**-** Permets-moi d'en douter. Je ne comprends rien à ce qui m'arrive. On m'annonce que je suis devenue un vampire comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde et on ne m'explique rien d'autres. Sans compter que je viens de tuer un homme, m'emportai-je en désignant le sang séché sur mon maillot.

Il eut un sourire moqueur et partit s'installer dans un des fauteuils en me désignant le deuxième. Je partis m'y installer à contre-cœur alors qu'il croisait les bras sur son torse.

**-** Que veux-tu savoir? Je suis là pour répondre à la moindre de tes questions.

**-** Tout!

**-** Cela risque d'être long.

**-** N'avons-nous pas l'éternité? ironisai-je.

Il s'esclaffa avant de se pencher vers moi. Comme tous les autres, il sembla m'analyser avant de commencer son récit.

**-** Pour commencer, ne songes pas à partir d'ici. Tu es un nouveau-né, tu es incontrôlable. C'est pour cela que je suis ici. Je suis chargée de te surveiller pour que tu ne commettes pas d'erreur.

**-** Et si je ne t'écoutais pas?

- Personne ne m'échappe ma belle. Je te retrouverai peu importe où tu iras.

**-** Et comment?

Il eut un sourire énigmatique et se contenta de me dire que ce me sera expliqué plus tard. Je voulais seulement avoir des réponses à mes questions mais personne ne semblait disposer à y répondre.

**-** A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu fais partie des nôtres.

**-** Pourquoi moi? Je... il m'a mordu. Et cette douleur, j'avais l'impression de mourir. C'est insensé!

**-** C'est le venin. C'est terrible mais nécessaire. Et n'en veux pas à Felix. Il n'a fait qu'obéir aux ordres. Et il mourrait de faim, rajouta t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

**-** Alors pourquoi m'avoir laissé la vie sauve?

**-** Il semblerait que tu ressembles fortement à la défunte épouse de maître Marcus.

**-** Didyme? l'interrogeai-je me rappelant comment il m'avait appelé.

Il acquiesça silencieusement alors que je me rappelai les traits de cet homme. Plutôt jeune, il semblait pourtant porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, vieillissant ses traits. Il semblait torturer pourtant quand il m'avait regardé, son visage s'était illuminé. Didyme était donc sa femme.

**-** Quand Felix t'a mordu, Marcus s'est jeté sur lui et l'a empêché de finir. Le venin a donc fait son effet. Il t'a veillé jusqu'à ce que Aro lui ordonne de regagner ses appartements.

**-** Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente?

**-** Presque cinq jours.

**-** Mais ma famille, elle doit s'inquiéter.

**-** Pour eux, tu as disparu. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé. C'est pour cela qu'en général, Heidi choisit des touristes qui ne résident pas à Volterra. Qui sont là pour une journée pas plus. Personne ne sait où ils ont disparut. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Heidi s'est faite réprimandée pour son erreur. Cela ne risque pas de se reproduire, rit-il.

**-** Donc je suis devenue un monstre à cause de son erreur. J'aurai pu mourir parce qu'elle s'est trompée? criai-je.

**-** N'est-ce pas plus mal? Tu es immortelle, puissante, plus rien ne te gênera. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu souhaites.

**-** Sauf de sortir d'ici?

**-** Tu ne sembles pas comprendre que c'est pour ton propre bien. Tu ferais un massacre à l'extérieur. Et notre règle d'or est de cacher notre existence.

Je fermai les yeux, essayant d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait de me dire. Mais j'avais encore de nombreuses questions sur ma nouvelle condition. Ma vie avait changé du jour au lendemain sans que je ne m'y attende. Elle s'était écroulée en quelques instants. J'étais devenue un vampire, une créature tuant pour étancher sa soif, sans aucuns scrupules.

* * *

Et voici donc le troisième chapitre en espérant que vous avez aimés. La transformation est arrivée assez rapidement je sais mais j'aime bien rentrer dans le vif du sujet. J'espère avoir assez bien retranscrit tout ça. C'est plutôt difficile malheureusement.  
J'espère vous retrouvez bientôt! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous avez de bonnes fêtes et que vous en avez bien profité. Avec modération j'espère. ;)

Disons que ce chapitre est mon cadeau de Noël avec un peu de retard. Je suis une très mauvaise auteure malheureusement. ^^

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire et vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que vous aimerez!

* * *

Chapitre 4:

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que Demetri m'avait quitté, me promettant de repasser plus tard. Il voulait me laisser le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait de m'apprendre. Beaucoup trop de choses à mon goût. Les minutes s'écoulaient dans une lenteur extrême. J'étais devant mon miroir depuis son départ, essayant de trouver un seul trait qui me rappelait mon ancien moi. Et depuis, je n'avais pas bougé. J'étais figée telle une statue. C'en était effrayant. Je ne ressentais aucun engourdissement dans les membres de mon corps ce qui aurait dû arriver si j'avais été normale. Mais je ne l'étais plus... Je serrai les poings, faisant mon possible pour ne pas briser tout ce qui était à ma portée. J'avais envie de me défouler, de frapper tout ce que je pouvais, de hurler... Ils m'avaient volés ma vie sans même me demander mon avis. Comment avaient-ils pu? Ils n'en avaient pas le droit!  
Il était hors de question que je reste une minute de plus dans ce lieu maudit. Je voulais retourner chez moi. Tout ceci ne devait être qu'une mauvaise blague et j'allai passer à la télévision dans un bêtisier où toute la population italienne rirait de ma naïveté. Un vampire, et puis quoi encore? Pourtant, le visage de l'homme que j'avais tué de sang-froid me revint en mémoire. Quel âge avait-il? La trentaine, peut-être un peu plus. Il devait avoir une famille, des parents, une femme et des enfants. Et je lui avais ôté la vie sans aucun remords. Comment pouvais-je vivre alors que d'autres devaient mourir pour cela?  
Je posai ma main sur la poignée de la porte, prête à partir quand je me souvins de la présence de... Darren. Il ne permettrait certainement pas que je m'en aille ainsi. Il était là pour ma sécurité selon les dires de Aro. Ma sécurité... Pourquoi aurai-je besoin d'être protéger? Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour me garder dans ces murs.  
J'ouvris la porte à la volée ce qui ne sembla nullement le surprendre. Mis à part le profond ennui qui se dessinait sur son visage, il ne sembla même pas surpris.

**-** Ou vas-tu? s'enquit-il en me dévisageant.  
**-** En quoi est-ce-que cela te regarde?  
**-** Maître Marcus m'a ordonné de te surveiller et je ne faillirai pas à ma tâche.  
**-** Grand bien te fasse.  
**-**Tu n'iras nul part sans moi.

Il fit un pas et se posta face à moi. Je devais trouver un moyen de me débarrasser de lui et le plus rapidement possible.

**-** Soyons honnêtes, tu n'as aucune envie d'être là alors ça arrangerait tout le monde si tu me laissais. N'es-tu pas d'accord?  
**-** Je dois rester près de toi.  
**-** Tu n'as pas compris ce que je viens de te dire?  
**- **N'as-tu pas compris que je ne te laisserai pas seule? Ou es-tu aussi stupide que tu en as l'air?

Je restai bouche-bée devant son comportement et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine. Il commençait réellement à me taper sur les nerfs. Quel besoin avait-il d'être infect avec moi? On ne lui avait jamais apprit les bonnes manières?

**-** Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chien qui me suit partout.  
**-** Crois-tu que j'ai réellement envie de rester près d'une fille capricieuse et égoïste?  
**- **Comment... Je t'interdis de me juger!

Même en lui hurlant dessus, il ne broncha pas. Il restait impassible peu importe ce que je disais. A bout de nerfs, je fis la chose la plus idiote et la plus impulsive depuis mon réveil. Je le repoussai mais je ne connaissais pas l'étendue de ma force. Il se retrouva propulsé des mètres plus loin. Il se fracassa contre le mur provoquant un bruit terrible. Je repris rapidement mes esprits et tournai les talons avant qu'il ne se relève. Je voulais m'éloigner d'ici aussi vite que me le permettait mes jambes. Une nouvelle fois, je pris conscience que ce que je vivais n'était pas un rêve. D'abord la force surnaturelle dont je venais de faire preuve et maintenant la vitesse. Les couloirs défilaient à une vitesse hallucinante sans pour autant que je sache où j'allai. J'entendais divers sons qui m'entouraient mais rien qui ne puisse m'aider. Au détour d'un couloir, je me sentis rentrer dans un mur épais. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais puisque quand je relevai le visage, je vis un homme qui me regardait souriant. Trop surprise pour réagir, j'entendis les pas de Darren se rapprocher dangereusement jusqu'à ce qu'il me rattrape. L'homme que je venais de percuter le regarda et j'en profitai pour le dé être d'une beauté époustouflante, je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver charmant. Il dégageait un charisme certain qui m'hypnotisait. Qui plus est, il semblait extrêmement gentil. Il aurait inspiré confiance à n'importe quoi. Des cheveux noirs comme l'ébène lui tombait négligemment sur le front, un sourire ensorcelant... un visage qui me semblait parfait. Je me sentis fondre comme neige au soleil tandis qu'il me dévisageait avec intérêt. Je réagissais comme une adolescente aux hormones en ébullition, c'était pathétique.

**-**On dirait que tu rencontres quelques problèmes?finit-il par dire en s'adressant à Darren qui surgissait près de nous.

En parfait accord avec son physique, sa voix était enchanteresse. Cependant, je repris bientôt mes esprits et me tournai vers Darren qui semblait passablement énervé. A sa place, je l'aurai certainement été si l'on m'avait projeté dans un mur.

**-** Merci de l'avoir arrêté Corin, le remercia t-il.  
**-** Ce n'était pas intentionnel mais si cela peut t'aider. Tu es Daphné, c'est cela? me demanda t-il, s'adressant enfin à moi.  
**-** Bizarrement, tout le monde semble me connaître alors que je ne connais personne.  
**- **Les nouveaux venus sont plutôt rares et tu es au centre des commérages. Je suis Corin, se présenta t-il en s'inclinant poliment.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. En vérité, il... m'éblouissait. Plus que les autres je voulais dire. Jamais je n'avais vu pareil homme. Même Angelo... Angelo... Je l'avais complètement oublié. Il m'était totalement sorti de l'esprit. Je fermai les yeux, tentant de me remémorer son visage. Avec difficulté, ses traits m'apparurent flou. Étais-je condamné à oublier tous mes souvenirs? Une main se posa sur mon front alors qu'instantanément, mes yeux se rouvrirent.

**-** Quelque chose ne va pas? s'inquiéta t-il en me dévisageant. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses être malade pourtant, rit-il.  
**- **Elle est assez étrange en réalité, intervint Darren que j'avais oublié.

Je me retournai vers cet homme de malheur, voulant l'étrangler pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. J'avais envie de l'étriper. Pourtant, je n'avais été jamais d'un tempérament aussi violent mais là, j'avais juste envie de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse son dernier soupir. Ma nouvelle nature était-elle la cause de toute cette rage? Mes sentiments étaient confus. Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête et j'avais l'impression que chaque sensation, chaque émotion était décuplée.  
Comme s'il avait senti mes instincts meurtriers, Corin m'attrapa par la taille, m'intimant de me calmer. Un feulement s'échappa pourtant de ma gorge lorsque je posai les yeux sur mon "garde du corps".

**-**Darren. Ne sais-tu pas à quel point les nouveaux-nés sont incontrôlables? le gronda t-il gentiment.

Je le défiai du regard alors qu'un sourire mauvais s'étira sur son visage. Quelque chose me disait qu'il le voulait. Il souhaitait que je l'attaque pour qu'il puisse avoir une raison de riposter. Mais ce n'était pas seulement une impression. En réalité, j'en étais persuadée. J'ignorai comment je pouvais en être aussi sûre. C'était comme si une voix en mon for intérieur me le soufflait. Devenais-je folle?

**-** Je vais me charger d'elle le temps qu'elle se calme.  
**-** Marcus m'a confié cette tâche, répondit calmement Darren.  
**-** Que tu ne sembles pas réussir. Si elle ne m'avait pas percuté, Dieu seul sait où elle serait aujourd'hui.  
**-** Elle a déjà rencontré Demetri, elle n'aurait pas été bien loin.  
**- **En effet, s'amusa t-il.

Je ne parvenais pas à saisir ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Demetri m'avait aussi dit que je ne lui échapperai pas. Mais pourquoi donc? Je n'étais peut-être pas un vampire depuis longtemps mais j'étais parfaitement capable de sortir de ce lieu maudit et de partir le plus loin possible. Comment pourrait-on me retrouver? Quel secret y avait-il derrière cela? Ce n'était pas comme si on m'avait implanté une puce électronique pour savoir ma position à tout moment. C'était absurde... Oui complètement idiot. Pourtant, je me mis à douter malgré l'absurdité de mes pensées. Après tout, j'étais bien devenue un monstre de livres alors plus rien ne pourrait m'étonner.

**- **Je m'en occupe, répéta Corin en faisant signe à Darren de partir.

Ce dernier s'exécuta, à contre cœur alors que je me retrouvai seule avec cet apollon.

**-** Darren, Demetri et maintenant toi? Combien de personnes vont me surveiller? m'enquis-je, le plus sarcastiquement possible.  
**-** Darren est là pour ta sécurité et Demetri pour t'enseigner tout ce que tu dois savoir.  
**-** Et toi?  
**- **Pour être ton ami, répliqua t-il me prenant au dépourvu. A moins que tu ne le souhaites pas?

Son sourire éblouissant ne m'aida pas davantage à lui répondre quelque chose de cohérent. Je me contentai donc de hocher la tête alors qu'il m'incita à avancer.

**- **Que dirais-tu d'une petite visite?

Honnêtement, c'était la dernière chose que je voulais. Une visite guidée ne m'aiderait en rien. Je voulais simplement rentrer chez ma grand mère, m'allonger dans mon lit et dormir. Que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar. M'enfuir de ce lieu lugubre était la seule et unique chose que je voulais. Corin n'attendit pas ma réponse et m'incita à m'avancer. Tout le long du chemin, il me parla mais je ne l'écoutai que d'une oreille même si sa voix était un des plus beaux sons qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre.  
J'essayai néanmoins de me souvenir de ce dédale de couloirs. Si je voulais m'en aller, il fallait mieux pour moi que je sache par où partir. Je n'avais jamais eu le sens de l'orientation et même mon nouvel état ne semblait pas arranger les choses.  
Je découvris peu à peu que tous ces vampires ne vivaient pas dans une simple maison mais dans un château si tant est que ça en était un. Dans tous les cas, c'était quelque chose qui y ressemblait. Les couloirs s'étiraient sur des lieues alors que de multiples portes recouvraient les murs. Étaient-ils si nombreux? Mais après tout, ils avaient certainement besoin d'espace. Passer l'éternité ensemble devaient apporter quelques conflits de temps à autre.  
Il finit néanmoins par s'arrêter devant une immense porte en bois.

**-** Où sommes-nous? m'enquis-je.  
**- **C'est là où nous nous réunissons quand nous ne sommes pas dans la salle principale, dans nos chambres ou en vadrouille.

Sans me laisser le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, il poussa la lourde porte comme si elle était aussi légère qu'une plume. La salle était sobrement décoré, quelques peintures ornaient les murs de pierre tandis que des fauteuils étaient installés ici et là. Au fond de la salle, je distinguai une gigantesque cheminée dans laquelle se consumait des bûches. J'ignorai pourquoi elle était allumée. Elle ne servait strictement à rien. J'avais remarqué que nous ne ressentions rien. J'aurai bien été incapable de dire s'il faisait chaud ou froid dans la salle. Plus rien n'avait d'emprise sur moi.  
Perdue dans ma contemplation des lieux, je fus surprise par les deux furies blondes qui se jetèrent soudainement sur nous.

**-** Ravie de te voir en pleine santé, s'exclama l'une d'elle.  
**- **Et en vie, rajouta la deuxième.

Je n'avais jamais vu la première mais je me souvenais parfaitement de sa compère. Elle était celle qui m'avait conduise ici, qui m'avait entraîné dans cet enfer. Je ne pus empêcher un grognement sortir de ma gorge ce qui sembla l'amuser.

**-** J'étais sûre que tu allais m'en vouloir, dit-elle en faisant une petite moue. Mais tu sentais tellement bon... Essayes de voir le bon côté des choses. Tu es immortelle à présent.  
**-** Je ne trouve pas cela si fabuleux que ça, marmonnai-je.  
**-** On finit tous par s'y faire, intervint l'inconnue.  
**-**Presque tous, entendis-je murmurer Corin avant de filer s'asseoir près d'un autre homme.

J'ignorai de quoi il parlait. Peut-être n'aimait-il pas sa nature...

**-**Je suis Heidi et voici Chelsea!

Je ne savais pas si elles avaient un lien de parenté mais elles se ressemblaient beaucoup. Le même visage parfait et resplendissant de bonheur, des longs cheveux blonds qui reposaient parfaitement sur leurs épaules. Elles étaient la perfection incarnée. Des vrais déesses sortis tout droit d'un magazine de mode bien que les modèles humains seraient bien fades face à ces deux femmes.  
Chelsea se saisit de mon bras et m'entraîna vers Corin et un autre vampire. Elle me força à m'asseoir comme si j'étais une enfant avant de filer rejoindre sa place.

**-** Voici Afton, mon... commença Chelsea.  
**-** Objet sexuel, termina Heidi en pouffant.  
**-** Fermes là! fit le dénommé Afton.  
**-**C'est mon mari... en quelque sorte. On ne l'est pas mais c'est la même chose, m'apprit-elle en lui lançant un regard langoureux. Après tant d'années, qui s'en soucie?

Alors les vampires étaient capables d'éprouver des sentiments? Je n'étais peut-être pas totalement perdue. Au moment où l'espoir me regagnait, je vis le visage de l'homme que j'avais tué. Il dansait devant mes yeux. Allai-je réussir à l'oublier un jour?

**-** Quand te débarrasseras-tu de lui? lança Heidi moqueusement.  
**- **Ce n'est pas parce que Felix se sert de toi ma chère que c'est la même chose pour tout le monde.

Ces deux là ne semblaient guère s'apprécier. Cela aurait pu être de simples taquineries entre amis mais l'animosité qui régnait entre eux était palpable. A tel point que je me sentis mal à l'aise et que j'aurai tout donné pour être ailleurs.

**-** D'ailleurs, ou est-il? demanda Chelsea essayant de couper court à leur dispute.  
**- **En train de séduire Gianna j'imagine. La seule femme qui suscite réellement son intérêt.

Sa tentative fut vaine puisque Afton ne semblait pas vouloir s'interrompre. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, j'avais l'impression que nous n'étions qu'un groupe d'amis. Pas des créatures sanguinaires assoiffées de sang. Un semblant de normalité dans ce monde de ténèbres.

**- **Qui est cette Gianna? demandai-je, essayant de prendre part à la discussion.

Pas que cela m'intéresse réellement mais je devais obtenir leur confiance. Une fois que cela serait fait, je pourrai me balader libre comme l'air et partir d'ici. J'allai pouvoir retrouver ma grand-mère. J'ignorai ce que j'allai lui dire. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire que j'étais un vampire. J'avais toujours du mal à y croire moi-même. Comment réagirait-elle? Elle ne me croirait certainement pas. Qui l'aurait fait?

**-** La pathétique humaine qui nous sert de secrétaire, me répondit sèchement Heidi.  
**-** Vous avez un être humain comme secrétaire? m'étonnai-je.  
**-**Peu importe. La seule chose que tu as besoin de savoir, c'est que ce n'est qu'une pauvre fille prête à tout pour devenir l'une des nôtres alors qu'elle finira par devenir le déjeuner de l'un de nous. Certainement de Felix s'il continue sur cette voie.

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que Heidi était jalouse. Il y aurait tout aussi bien pu avoir un énorme panneau l'indiquant que cela aurait été pareil. J'avais toujours été perspicace pour deviner les sentiments des gens sans pourtant en être capable sur ma propre personne. Allai-je avoir le droit aux feux de l'amour avec ce trio? De quoi animer mes journées pendant la durée de mon séjour ici.

**-** Ou alors, elle nous rejoindra et tu seras définitivement évincé de sa vie.  
**-**Afton! le réprimanda Chelsea. Ne voulez-vous pas arrêtez de vous chamailler? Vous n'êtes plus des enfants.

Comment avaient-ils pu en venir à se détester autant? Ce n'était pas qu'un jeu, ils semblaient se vouer une haine sans nom. Cependant, je ne leur posai pas la question. J'avais déjà bien trop de choses qui tournaient dans mon esprit. Et ces deux là étaient bien la dernière de mes préoccupations.

**-** Alors? Comment te trouves-tu? s'enquit Chelsea, tentant une nouvelle fois de détourner la discussion.  
- Pardon?  
**-** Ne t'es-tu pas vu dans un miroir? Tu es splendide, n'est-ce-pas Corin?  
**-** Magnifique, me complimenta t-il.  
**-** Je me demande si tu posséderas un don, murmura Heidi. Au moins, ta transformation servira à autre chose qu'à combler Marcus.  
- Un don?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas parler clairement? Plus les minutes passaient, plus les questions s'accumulaient sans trouver de réponses pour autant.

- Si jeune... s'amusa t-elle. Certains d'entre nous finissent par développer un pouvoir en étant un vampire. Te souviens-tu de la façon dont je t'ai entraîné ici?

Ma mémoire semblait s'effacer peu à peu alors que je m'efforçai de m'en rappeler. J'avais rendez-vous avec Angelo quand j'avais croisé son chemin. L'attraction qu'elle avait exercé sur moi avait été si forte que je m'étais retrouvé en train de la suivre sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. C'était comme si j'avais été forcé de le faire, aucune de mes pensées n'étaient cohérentes, j'avais été incapable de réfléchir correctement, seule Heidi comptait à cet instant. Son visage s'illumina d'un large sourire aux dents blanches éclatantes quand elle comprit que j'avais trouvé.

- C'est assez pratique je dois dire. Même si mon don reste assez semblable à celui de Corin. Sauf qu'il doit se concentrer alors que pour ma part, cela agit presque automatiquement, se vanta t-elle.

Ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules. En réalité, il semblait s'en ficher royalement. Contrairement à sa compère qui affichait sa supériorité avec plaisir. Quelque chose me disait que nous n'allions pas être de grandes amies si elle continuait ainsi.

- Alors vous en avez tous un?

Heidi fit le tour des présentations. Chelsea manipulait donc les relations entre les gens ce qui était assez effrayant quand on y réfléchissait. Quant à Afton, il percevait les évènements à venir. Enfin en quelque sorte. Il sentait que quelque chose d'important allait se produire mais son don restait très limité. Il ne savait jamais ce qui allait se produire ni même si c'était quelque chose de bien ou de mauvais. Heidi ne put s'empêcher de rajouter que s'il n'avait pas été avec Chelsea, Aro se serait certainement déjà débarrassé de lui.

- Mais tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Tu es déjà dans les bonnes grâces de Marcus. Lui qui était toujours si... mort, s'esclaffa t-elle. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je l'ai vu avoir une réaction. Et puis, tu ressembles à la sœur de Aro. Je suppose que cela lui rappelle quelques anciens souvenirs.  
- Qu'est-il arrivé à cette femme?

Je devais avouer que ce dernier point titillait ma curiosité. Après tout, c'était grâce ou à cause de ma ressemblance avec elle que j'étais ici, assise avec eux et étant devenue un... vampire.

- Personne ne le sait vraiment. Elle a été tué, mais personne ne sait par qui. Et je ne l'ai jamais connu. Seul Chelsea l'a rencontré.  
- Je fais partie des Volturis depuis des siècles, depuis la création en réalité. Elle était très douce et inspirait le bonheur, c'est en cela que consistait son pouvoir mais il y a eu cet évènement tragique. Depuis Marcus était dans cet état second.  
- Et cela se comprend, rajouta Afton. Vivre l'éternité sans sa moitié, je ne peux le concevoir.

Il contemplait Chelsea comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde. Il semblait tellement amoureux d'elle. J'avais toujours douté qu'un homme et une femme puisse finir leur vie ensemble et pourtant, ils devaient l'être depuis des années, peut-être même des siècles... Quels âges avaient-ils? Le temps n'agissait plus sur eux. Ni même sur moi. A partir de ce jour, j'allai cesser de vieillir et cela m'effrayait. La jeunesse éternelle n'était-elle pas recherchée? Combien de gens en avaient-ils rêvés? Mais maintenant que j'y étais confronté, c'était une toute autre chose.

- Tout ceci pour dire que tu seras toujours à ta place à Volterra. Marcus veillera certainement sur toi que tu aies un don ou non.

Marcus... C'était lui qui m'avait gardé en vie. S'il n'avait pas été là, je serai déjà six pieds sous terre. Devais-je réellement m'en réjouir? J'étais devenue un monstre assoiffé de sang. Je ne voulais pas avoir à faire cela, je voulais une vie normale auprès de ma famille. Que leur avait-on dit lors de ma disparition? Ma grand-mère avait forcément alerté la police que je n'étais pas rentré. Mes parents avaient certainement dû faire le voyage jusqu'à Volterra pour les recherches. Cela ne me donnait qu'une raison supplémentaire de m'en aller. Je devais les rassurer, leur dire que j'allai bien malgré... mon petit problème.

- D'ailleurs, il doit savoir que tu es réveillé. C'est étonnant qu'il ne soit pas parti à ta recherche.  
- Pas tant que cela quand on y pense, rajouta Afon. Elle lui rappelle Didyme et il doit avoir peur.

Peu importe qu'il souhaite me voir ou non parce que j'allai partir rapidement de cet endroit. Je voulais seulement être Daphné. La fille qui passait sa vie à jouer du violon, la fille banale qui avait une vie simple. Je ne voulais pas être Daphné, la vampire qui buvait du sang, privant des innocents de leur vie. Je n'en étais pas capable. Pourtant, tu l'as vidé de son sang me souffla une voix dans ma tête.

- Souhaites-tu que je te conduise à lui? me demanda Corin, me sortant des mes funestes pensées.

Son sourire me rassura sur le fait que je n'allai peut-être pas devenir un monstre sans pitié. Il semblait si bienveillant. Si ses yeux n'avaient pas été de ce rouge identique à la couleur du sang, j'en aurai oublié complètement qu'il était lui aussi un monstre.

- Il sera ravi de te voir. Allons-y!  
- Quoi? Je... Non..

Il se releva, attrapa ma main et me conduisit en dehors de la salle malgré mes protestations. Il me traînait comme une poupée de chiffon, m'amenant dans les appartements de Marcus. Je luttai vainement contre son emprise mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Je ne le veux pas! m'emportai-je.  
- Et pourquoi? me demanda t-il, s'arrêtant enfin tout en me libérant de sa poigne. Il t'a sauvé la vie. Sans lui, tu ne serais plus là.  
- Je ne lui ai rien demandé. Je veux juste être moi!

J'avais peur. Peur qu'il ne fasse pas la différence entre sa femme et moi. Qu'il ne voit en moi que Didyme. Mais je n'étais pas elle. Et une fois qu'il s'en rendrait compte, il se débarrasserait de moi. Définitivement. J'étais déjà morte une fois. C'était amplement suffisant.

- Il ne te fera aucun mal, me rassura t-il comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.  
- Je veux juste rentrer chez moi, le suppliai-je.  
- C'est impossible, dit-il en caressant doucement ma joue. J'en suis terriblement désolé mais maintenant, tu ne dois plus voir ceux que tu connaissais.  
- Je ne pourrai pas.  
- Tu ne voudrais pas leur faire du mal, je me trompe? Et c'est ce qui arriverait si tu les verrais. Ils sont humains! Tu ne l'es plus. L'odeur de leur sang te rendrait folle et tu les tuerais sans même t'en rendre compte.

Sa phrase me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Je les tuerai comme j'avais tué cet homme. Je n'avais pensé qu'à me nourrir mais jamais je ne ferai du mal à mes proches. Non, je n'en serai pas capable. Mais la façon dont j'avais perdu le contrôle face à ma première victime... Si Corin avait raison - ce qui devait certainement être le cas - je les tuerai en à peine une seconde. Cependant, je ne voulais pas y penser. Je voulais les voir.

- Suis-moi.

Il se saisit de nouveau de ma main et sans me défendre, je le suivis. Comment pourrai-je tirer un trait sur ma vie? Comment pouvais-je les oublier? J'étais impuissante, condamné à subir ce que le destin avait choisit pour moi. Pendant un instant, je crus que j'allai fondre en larmes mais rien ne se produisit. Je passai une main sur mon visage et constatai qu'il n'y avait rien bien que l'envie de pleurer se faisait de plus en plus forte. J'étais figée à jamais dans ce corps sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

* * *

Plus je relis ce chapitre, et plus je me dis qu'il est pas top alors j'ai préféré vous le poster même si j'espère sincèrement qu'il est mieux que ce que je pense. ^^

Au plaisir de vous retrouvez! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Eh! Salut tout le monde! On va commencer par le traditionnel "meilleurs vœux" et tout ce qui s'ensuit. J'espère tout de même que vous avez passés un bon réveillon et prit tout un tas de résolutions que personne ne va tenir. Pour ma part, j'espère être capable de poster le plus régulièrement possible. ^^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant vous retrouvez pour une petite review! :)

* * *

En temps normal, mon cœur aurait dû battre à un rythme effréné tandis que j'attendais derrière cette porte. En temps normal, je me serai trémoussée d'un pied sur l'autre et ma respiration se serait certainement bloqué. Pourtant, rien de cela ne se produisait. Mon cœur ne battait plus, j'étais morte. Respirer ne m'était plus vital. J'étais un cadavre ambulant. J'aurai pu trouvé cela assez drôle dans d'autres circonstances. Ou peut-être pas.

Corin frappa de nouveau à la porte. La première fois, personne n'avait répondu. Sans doute, Marcus était-il absent. Et honnêtement, cela m'arrangeait. J'étais effrayée à l'idée de le voir.

**-** Respires, s'amusa Corin.

**-** Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, répliquai-je alors qu'il riait, fier de sa petite plaisanterie.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit me faisant sursauter. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur ma personne. Il me fixait sans sourciller avant qu'un maigre sourire ne s'étale sur son visage. Il me tendit sa main et attendit que je m'en saisisse. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Corin qui me fit signe de l'accepter. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas que j'offusque Marcus. Après tout, il l'appelait maître tout comme Aro. Je n'étais pas encore totalement au courant de la façon dont les choses se déroulaient ici mais étant donné la façon respectueuse dont ils agissaient en face de l'un d'entre eux, il me semblait évident que ces hommes étaient supérieurs dans la hiérarchie.

J'essayai tant bien que mal de lui rendre son sourire et posai ma main dans la sienne.

**-** Je te remercie de l'avoir amené Corin. Mais il me semblait avoir confié sa sécurité à Darren.

**-** Il sembleraient que Daphné et lui aient quelques difficultés à s'entendre.

**-** C'est un pauvre crétin... marmonnai-je, les faisant rire tous les deux.

**-** Mais c'est un redoutable combattant et je préférai qu'il reste près de toi au cas où.

Redoutable combattant? Pourtant, j'avais réussi à l'envoyer voler avant de m'enfuir en courant. Si je rapportai cet incident à Marcus, peut-être me débarrasserait-il de lui? Perdu à nouveau dans mes pensées, je ne vis même pas que Corin s'était éclipsé et que Marcus m'entraînait à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle était vraiment spacieuse. Beaucoup plus que la chambre dans laquelle je m'étais réveillée. Une large bibliothèque prenait la majeure partie du mur du fond tandis que sur tous les autres s'étalaient des peintures représentant divers paysages. Un seul était différent. Il représentait une femme. Sans m'en apercevoir, je m'étais dirigée vers le portrait pour l'examiner.

D'épaisses boucles brunes tombaient élégamment autour de son visage rond. D'épais cils encadraient des yeux... marrons. Je me tournai vers Marcus, lui demandant silencieusement pourquoi elle n'avait pas les yeux rouges comme nous tous. Pourquoi un vampire aurait-il le portrait d'une humaine? Il y avait bien une réponse qui me vint à l'esprit. Cela ne pouvait être que ça. Didyme...

**-** Je l'ai fait bien après sa mort... Et elle était beaucoup plus belle avec ces yeux là, soupira t-il.

**-** Elle était magnifique.

Honnêtement, je ne voyais pas la ressemblance que Marcus semblait voir. Ses yeux profonds exprimaient tant de choses. L'amour, la joie, le bonheur... Elle respirait l'envie de vivre. Ses traits enfantins et sa peau pâle la faisant ressembler à une poupée de porcelaine.

**-** Tout comme toi, souffla t-il. Dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, cela m'a frappé.

**-** Vous devez faire erreur. Elle est bien trop belle. C'est de l'insulter de me dire que je lui ressemble.

**-** Là, c'est toi qui te trompes. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Felix te tuer. Cela aurait été comme perdre Didyme une nouvelle fois.

**-** Je suis désolée pour votre femme.

**-** Que dirais-tu de t'asseoir? me demanda t-il en désignant un fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce.

J'acquiesçai et filai m'asseoir alors qu'il prenait place en face de moi. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine alors que mon malaise semblait s'effriter peu à peu. Cependant, la tristesse qui emplissait ses traits me frappait en plein cœur. Je me sentais peinée pour lui. Sa femme semblait lui manquer à un point inimaginable.

**-** J'espère que ta chambre te convient.

**-** Elle est très bien mais je dois dire que ce n'est pas la chose la plus importante à mes yeux pour le moment. Je viens d'apprendre que j'étais un vampire, m'esclaffai-je n'en revenant toujours pas.

**-** Tu t'y feras.

**-** Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr?

**-** Je l'espère et cela me suffit à espérer que tu resteras auprès de nous. Auprès de moi, rajouta t-il plus bas.

**-** Il me semble que je n'ai guère le choix. Je me suis jetée sur ce pauvre homme alors qu'il n'avait rien fait.

Je lui racontai péniblement ce qui s'était passé peu de temps après mon réveil. Il m'écouta paisiblement, sans jamais m'interrompre alors que je me mis à lui raconter aussi bien mes doutes que mes craintes. Ce ne fut qu'une vingtaines de minutes plus tard que je me rendis compte que je faisais un monologue, l'ennuyant probablement.

**-** Que se passe t-il? s'inquiéta t-il une fois que je me fus arrêté.

**-** Je dois vous ennuyer, riais-je.

**-** Non, pas le moins du monde.

**-** Pourquoi mentez-vous? pouffai-je.

**-** Souhaites-tu avoir mon avis? s'enquit-il en se penchant légèrement vers moi.

C'était étrange de lui parler de cette façon, aussi familièrement. Physiquement, il semblait avoir mon âge, peut-être même plus jeune alors qu'en réalité, il devait avoir des centaines d'années. Sa façon de parler, de se tenir, d'être tout simplement me laissait supposer qu'il avait vu bien des siècles. Je hochai la tête positivement en réponse à sa question tandis qu'il m'adressait un nouveau sourire avant de prendre la parole.

**-** Je conçois qu'il soit difficile d'accepter ta nouvelle condition. Avec le temps, tu t'y feras, j'en suis certain.

**-** Combien de temps avez-vous mit à vous habituer?

**-** Je l'ai prit plutôt bien... J'étais même ravi. On m'offrait l'immortalité, pourquoi la refuser? Qui n'en a jamais rêvé?

**-** Mais se nourrir de sang, oubliez tout de son ancienne vie, c'est un prix bien trop grand à payer.

**-** L'être humain se nourrit d'animaux, non? Eux sont seulement notre bétail.

**-** C'est plutôt cruel comme vision de la vie.

**-** Quand l'homme regarde la viande dans son assiette, éprouves t-il de la pitié pour ce pauvre animal qui n'avait rien demandé?

Je ne trouvai rien à redire parce qu'honnêtement, sa conception des choses n'étaient pas totalement fausses. Mais il y avait encore quelques jours, j'étais humaine. Je ne pouvais pas l'oublier en un instant.

**-** Le temps t'aidera. Et tu te rendras compte que l'éternité peut-être une bénédiction.

**-** Ou une malédiction, ne pus-je m'empêcher de rajouter. Désolée, rajoutai-je devant la tristesse dans ses yeux.

**-** Tu n'as pas totalement tort mais quand on a trouvé sa moitié... dit-il rêveusement, se plongeant dans ses souvenirs.

Un lourd silence s'installa entre nous. Un silence que je n'osai brisé. Je ne voulais pas le tirer de sa rêverie. J'aurai pu m'en aller qu'il n'aurait rien vu. Sa femme semblait être le moteur de sa vie et cela même si elle n'était plus à ses côtés. La seule chose qu'il désirait ardemment était de l'avoir près de lui, qu'elle soit encore vivante. J'ignorai d'où me venait cette impression mais je savais que je ne me trompai pas.

**-** Oh! Pardonnes mon inattention, fit-il en revenant à la réalité.

**-** Ce n'est rien. Ne vous faites pas de soucis.

**-** S'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire...

**-** Me rendre mon humanité ne semble pas être possible, dis-je en me relevant.

Il baissa les yeux et pendant un instant, je crus l'avoir blessé. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais... J'avais sorti cela sans réfléchir.

**-** Mais, rajoutai-je, je m'y ferai. Vous l'avez dit vous même, souris-je.

**-** Ne me hais pas, me supplia t-il.

**-** Cela n'arrivera pas. J'en suis persuadée.

S'il y avait bien une chose dont j'étais sûre à ce moment présent, c'est que j'allai pouvoir lui faire confiance. Il serait comme... un père. Il y avait cette étrange connexion qui nous liait. C'était lui qui m'avait donné cette chance si je puis dire. C'était la morsure de Felix qui m'avait transformé mais c'est avec Marcus que j'avais ce lien.

**-** Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, répéta t-il.

**-** Et bien... Il y a bien une chose que j'aimerai récupérer.

Son visage s'illumina alors qu'il m'assurait qu'il exaucerait tous mes vœux, tant que cela lui serait possible. Il n'y avait qu'un objet qui pouvait me lier à ma mère, qui pouvait me rappeler mon ancienne vie.

oOoOo

J'examinai les vêtements qu'on avait mit à ma disposition dans mon armoire. Le tissu était soyeux et je n'imaginai même pas le prix de ces affaires. Mais après avoir vécus pendant des années et des années, l'argent devait s'accumuler facilement. A moins que ce soit volé? Après tout, subtiliser un habit dans une boutique devait être aussi facile pour un vampire que de voler une sucette à un enfant.

Heidi m'avait apporté tout cela pour se faire pardonner même si je ne pensai pas qu'elle était réellement sincère. Elle semblait vraiment gentille mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle était hypocrite avec moi. Ma nature méfiante ne m'aidait pas à la crorie.

On frappa à ma porte mais Darren entra avant que je ne lui en donne l'autorisation.

**-** Tu aurais pu attendre que je te permette d'entrer. Qu'aurais-tu fait si j'avais été... nu?

**-** Comme s'il y avait quoi que ce soit à voir, se moqua t-il en me détaillant. Tiens!

L'étui qu'il tenait dans ses mains vola jusqu'à moi et je le rattrapai de justesse. Était-il aussi idiot qu'il le paraissait!? Si je n'avais pas eu ces réflexes vampiriques, il se serait écrasé au sol.

**-** Ne peux-tu pas faire attention? grondai-je.

**-** Ce n'est qu'un violon. Tu peux en avoir des centaines.

**-** Tu commences sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs.

**-** Oh! Je ne vais pas m'en remettre!

**-** Tu n'as rien fait à ma grand-mère, j'espère?

**-** La maison était vide.

Vide? C'était étrange. Ou avait-elle pu se rendre en pleine nuit? Quand j'avais demandé à Marcus que l'on me ramène mon violon, j'avais posé une condition: celle de ne faire aucun mal à ma grand mère. Darren avait été chargé de cette mission ce qui ne le réjouissait guère mais je m'étais découvert un penchant sadique en ce qui le concernait. Il n'osait pas trop s'opposer à moi par peur des représailles de Marcus. Être dans les bonnes grâces d'un des maîtres de Volterra avait ses avantages.

**-** Merci, grommelai-je tout de même.

**-** J'ai bien cru que ce mot n'allait jamais sortir de ta bouche.

**-** Je dérange?

Je me tournai vers l'entrée et vis Demetri qui nous regardait tour à tour, amusé.

**-** La porte était ouverte, je me suis permit d'entrer.

**-** Bien sûr! lui souris-je. As-tu besoin de quelque chose?

**-** Je songeai à t'emmener te promener.

- Me promener? Je ne suis pas un chien, m'amusai-je, faisant mine de m'offusquer.

**-** Je n'utiliserai pas de laisse si c'est ce qui te fais peur.

**-** Merci de ta gentillesse. Et où allons-nous?

**-** Je me disais que sortir te ferait du bien. Prendre l'air... Tu pourrais te dégourdir les jambes.

**-** Je croyais que je n'avais pas le droit? m'étonnai-je.

**-** Tant que tu es sous ma surveillance, il n'y aura aucun problème. Qu'en dis-tu?

**-** Que ça me ferait le plus grand bien.

Je posai l'étui sur mon lit et constatai que Darren était toujours là. Il m'agaçait sérieusement. Demetri suivit mon regard et lui demanda de partir en lui disant que nous n'avions pas besoin de lui pour le moment. Il s'exécuta aussitôt. Quelque chose me disait que si c'était moi qui le lui avais dit, il serait toujours là. Qu'avais-je bien pu faire pour qu'il me déteste dès le premier regard? Mais s'il voulait la guerre, il l'aurait!

**-** Restes près de moi, m'ordonna Demetri. Cela fait à peine quelques jours que tu nous as rejoint, tu seras incapable de te contrôler.

**-** Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où nous allions.

**-** Aux alentours de Volterra, dans la forêt. Et peut-être irions-nous chasser?

J'étais sur le pas de la porte quand il me le dit et je me figeai aussitôt. Chasser? L'être humain bien entendu. Quoi d'autres? Je ne voulais pas et il sembla le comprendre en me regardant.

**-** Comme tu voudras mais je suis sûre que tu changeras d'avis.

**-** Certainement pas.

**-** Tu seras obligée de te nourrir un jour ou l'autre, me railla t-il.

Cela me tuait de l'avouer mais il avait raison. J'avais besoin de manger malheureusement. Mais si je pouvais le faire le moins souvent possible, je le ferai.

Il ouvrit plus largement la porte et me laissa passer en parfait gentleman. Nous commençâmes à marcher ou plutôt à courir tandis qu'il me conseillait de ne surtout pas respirer, de ne pas humer l'air et de ne pas m'éloigner de lui. Et je n'allai certainement pas lui désobéir.

**-** Pourquoi est-ce-toi qui est chargé de... m'instruire? demandai-je avant que je ne puisse plus le faire. Cela aurait pu être Corin, non?

**-** Aurais-tu préféré que ce soit lui?

Un sourire narquois naquit sur son visage et il était facile de comprendre ce à quoi il pensait.

**-** C'est juste une question.

**-** Je suis un traqueur, le meilleur qui existe en ce monde. Si je te perdais de vue, je te retrouverai aisément.

**-** Un gardien de prison en fait.

******-** Pas vraiment. Imagines qu'un humain s'approche, tu ne serais plus toi même et si tu partais sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, je saurai où te trouver

L'entrée du bâtiment approchant, je préférai me taire et ne plus prendre aucun risque. Quand je sortis à l'air libre, je constatai que la nuit était tombé depuis bien longtemps. La lune éclairement faiblement les ruelles de Volterra. Demetri me coupa dans ma contemplation et m'entraîna au loin. Bientôt, les maisons firent place à la végétation et je me permis de respirer. Ce qui était une mauvaise idée.

Une odeur alléchante me parvint mais Demetri continua de m'entraîner au loin. Instinctivement, je me léchai les lèvres alors que ma gorge commençait à me brûler. Mon odorat était beaucoup plus développé que je ne l'aurai pensé. Heureusement, nous approchions rapidement de l'orée du bois et l'odeur se fit moins pressante. J'essayai de reprendre mes esprits tant bien que mal.

**-**Tentant, n'est-ce-pas? Mais nous n'avons pas le droit de chasser dans Volterra.

Soudain, j'eus l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part. Mais où? Demetri n'avait pas abordé ce sujet avec moi, ni aucun autre vampire.

**-** Y a t-il quelque chose? s'inquiéta t-il.  
**-** Ne me l'as-tu pas déjà dit?  
**-**Je ne le pense pas. Pourquoi cette question?

Peu à peu, un souvenir s'imposa à moi. Juste avant que j'atterrisse entre les mains de Heidi. J'étais partie, énervée par Angelo et sa nouvelle copine. Ces deux hommes... Les ivrognes que j'avais croisé dans cette rue. Et l'autre homme qui m'était venu en aide. C'est ce qu'il avait dit. Son visage commença à se former dans mon esprit. Des yeux rouges, des traits durs mais séduisants, des cheveux ébènes...

**-** C'était toi... soufflai-je.  
**-** Pardon?

- Tu m'as aidé ce soir là.

Il ne semblait pas comprendre où je voulais venir. Je dus lui expliquer tous les détails de cette soirée pour qu'il comprenne enfin de quoi je parlai. C'était Demetri qui m'avait sauvé cette nuit là. Pourquoi était la seule question qui m'intéressait. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et de balayer la question d'un geste de la main.

**-** Je n'ai jamais aimé qu'on maltraite les femmes, voilà tout. Mais si je t'avais croisé dans une autre ville, tu ne serais pas ici pour parler avec moi.

Cela semblait le faire rire mais ce n'était pas mon cas. Savoir que j'aurai pu servir de dîner à un vampire avec lequel, j'étais en train de discuter était assez dérangeant et bizarre. D'abord Heidi qui m'emmenait pour servir de repas, Felix - que je n'avais pas encore réellement rencontré - avait voulu boire mon sang et maintenant, je venais d'apprendre qu'un peu plus, les crocs de Demetri aurait pu me tuer. J'avais du mal à me décider. Étais-je aussi malchanceuse d'avoir failli mourir à plusieurs reprises ou chanceuse d'y avoir échappé? Le destin voulait-il se jouer de moi? Peut-être que finalement ma vie était lié à ce monde qui s'offrait à moi. Un rire nerveux m'échappa alors que Demetri me regardait comme une folle.

**-** Pourquoi sommes-nous là? demandai-je, tentant de changer de discussion et par la même occasion me changer les idées.

**-** Pour t'aérer et te montrer ce que tu es devenue.

Au lieu de m'en dire plus, il arracha une énorme branche d'un arbre centenaire et la jeta immédiatement sur moi. Voulait-il me tuer? Cependant, je l'évitai agilement en faisant un bond en arrière. Je me retrouvai accroupie, crocs dévoilés alors qu'un feulement se fit entendre. Le plus inquiétant étant qu'il émanait de moi. Pas d'un animal. Tous mes sens étaient aux aguets comme si je m'apprêtai à être attaquer à tout moment. Demetri n'avait certainement pas voulu me faire du mal mais je me sentais menacée. Ma nouvelle nature devait y être pour quelque chose.

D'abord hésitante, je finis par me relever sans pour autant détourner mon attention du vampire.

**-** Tu aurais pu la rattraper, me sermonna t-il gentiment.

**-** Elle doit être beaucoup trop lourde**,** le contrai-je.

- Voilà pourquoi nous sommes ici. Je veux te faire comprendre à quel point tu es puissante à présent.

**-** Tu es complètement fou.

**-** Je le sais...

Cela, j'en doutai fortement. Demetri avait un sérieux problème. Comme la première fois, il attrapa un rocher pas trop loin de nous et me le jeta dessus. Bon sang, allait-il se calmer un jour? Pourtant, cette fois je ne bougeai pas, tendis les mains et l'attrapai. Sous le poids de l'impact, je ne bougeai même pas d'un millimètre. Il semblait peser à peine quelques grammes dans mes bras. C'était... époustouflant! Oui, c'était le cas de le dire.

**-** Tu sais que je devrai te le jeter à la figure pour me venger?

**-** Essayes toujours mais attends-toi à ce que je réagisse.

Même s'il souriait, je sentais clairement la menace dans sa voix. Il devait être de ces personnes qu'il ne fallait pas trop titiller par peur des représailles. Je lâchai le rocher qui retomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol de la forêt. Je fixai cet énorme pierre du coin de l'œil, toujours éblouit de la petite démonstration. Je possédai une force incroyable, je n'arrivai pas à en revenir. Comme une gamine, je donnai plusieurs coups de pieds dedans m'étonnant à chaque fois de ne sentir aucune douleur. C'était époustouflant! Superman et toute sa clique pouvait aller se rhabiller. Ce qui ne serait pas plus mal le concernant.

**-** Toujours pas soif? me demanda Demetri me stoppant dans ces pensées plus qu'idiotes.

Je le fixai durement, lui faisant comprendre que ses insinuations ne me feraient aucun effet. Mais c'était faux... Je me rappelai le goût du sang de cet homme qui coulait dans ma gorge. L'odeur enivrante, la saveur... J'avais aimé boire son sang, sentir sa vie quitter son corps. Comment pouvais-je avoir de tels mots? J'étais horrible. Pourtant, je voulais recommencer, me nourrir... Ma gorge commença à me brûler alors que je tentai de penser à autre chose.

**-** Vu ta mine, je dirai que tu en meurs d'envie.

- Pas le moins du monde, articulai-je avec difficulté.

**-** Comme tu le souhaiteras. Mais tu seras bien obligé de te nourrir un jour ou l'autre.

J'en avais bien conscience et c'est cela qui m'effrayait. Il suffirait qu'un homme pointe le bout de son nez pour que je le vide de son sang. Devant ma première victime, j'avais été incapable de réfléchir convenablement poussé par mon instinct de prédateur et si cela se reproduisait, jamais je ne résisterai.

* * *

Voici donc la fin de ce chapitre en souhaitant que vous avez appréciés ce petit chapitre. Que pensez-vous de l'arrivée de Marcus? On le voit davantage et on le verra de plus en plus parce que mine de rien, il est quand même important.

Voilà, j'espère bientôt vous voir! :)


	6. Chapter 6

J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre trop longtemps pour ce nouveau chapitre. Je mettrai sans doute plus longtemps pour le prochain sachant que je pars pour une formation pour mon travail et qu'il me sera donc impossible de poster pendant ce laps de temps bien que je tenterai quand même. On ne sait jamais.^^

Bonne lecture! :)

Réponses aux reviews:

Clavicule: Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre.

Lilijoy: Je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice et je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ma fiction. Avec Demetri, c'est une surprise mais tu le verras bien vite je pense. Merci beaucoup pour ta review! :)

* * *

J'entamai l'Hiver de Vivaldi avec une nouvelle dextérité que je ne me connaissais pas. Cela devait faire des heures que je jouais, peut-être même des jours. Je perdais peu à peu la notion du temps. Le son harmonieux de l'instrument me permettait de ne penser à rien d'autre que la musique. Elle était la seule chose qui me permettait de me rappeler de ma vie passé. Ma mère avait toujours voulu que je devienne une grande musicienne et son rêve venait de voler en éclat. Elle devait me penser morte... Plus jamais, je ne jouerai pour elle, plus jamais elle ne m'écouterait, plus jamais... J'arrêtai subitement de jouer alors que j'avais envie de détruire tout ce qui était à ma portée. J'allai poser l'instrument alors que j'entendis Darren dire que ce n'était pas trop tôt.

**-** Fermes là! grognai-je.  
**-**Oh j'ai peur.

J'allai ouvrir la porte et le vis, comme toujours, adossé contre le mur. Les bras croisés sur son torse, il me dévisageait, son ridicule sourire narquois collé à ses lèvres.

**-** Quand serai-je débarrassée de toi?  
**-** Crois-moi, je serai le plus heureux des hommes quand ça arrivera.  
**-** Je vais en parler à Marcus. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé.  
**-** J'en doute. Si tu continues à casser les oreilles des habitants du château, l'un d'eux viendra te faire la peau.  
**  
**Aveuglée par la colère qui s'emparait de moi, mon poing s'abattit dans sa figure sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir. Avec ma force, s'il n'avait pas été un vampire, je n'osai imaginer les dégâts que j'aurai causé sur sa personne. Il émit un rire nerveux avant de s'avancer vers moi. Il ne pouvait rien faire de toute façon. Ou il aurait des problèmes. Pourtant, il se défendit. En une fraction de seconde, je me retrouvai projetée au sol alors qu'il me fixait de toute sa hauteur.

**-** Je ne vais pas essuyer tous tes caprices sans riposter.  
**-**Darren? Que fais-tu?

Toujours allongé au sol, je vis Corin qui s'approchait de nous, soupçonneux.

**-**Je remets Daphné à sa place. Elle aurait grandement besoin qu'on le lui rappelle.

Corin soupira et s'agenouilla près de moi. Il était tellement gentil, bienveillant... Par certains aspects, il me rappelait Angelo. En moins dragueur bien entendu. Et plus séduisant. Après tout, c'était bien une des caractéristiques des vampires. Je me perdis dans son regard envoutant que j'aurai pu en oublier de respirer si cela m'était nécessaire. Ce devait être son don qui me faisait cet effet là. Il hypnotisait les gens, tout comme Heidi si je me souvenais bien. Son don était peut-être moins puissant mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'être fasciné par lui.

**-**Je dérange? se moqua Darren.

Je retrouvai rapidement mes esprits et Corin m'aida à me relever. J'époussetai mes vêtements pour retrouver une contenance alors que Darren pouffait dans son coin. Corin fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il insinuait. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour le comprendre pourtant. Il était un homme, il aurait dû comprendre l'allusion. A moins que ce ne soit moi qui posséda un esprit mal placé.

**-** Évites de frapper une femme à l'avenir, l'avertit-il gentiment.  
**-** Quand elle sera moins agaçante, répondit-il.  
**-** Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce-que je t'ai fait!? hurlai-je. Qu'est-ce-que tu as contre moi?**  
**  
Corin posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule, tentant de m'apaiser. Son contact ne me calma pas pour autant. Depuis ma transformation, mes émotions étaient décuplées.

**-** Tu arrives ici telle une princesse à qui on doit tout céder mais je ne me laisserai pas faire.  
**-**Je n'ai rien demandé! criai-je. Crois-moi, si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurai préféré ne jamais mettre les pieds dans ce foutu endroit. Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir un vampire, avoir de quelconques privilèges alors ne me mets pas tout sur le dos. Tu m'as jugé sans même me connaître et tu t'es montré détestable dès les premières minutes.

Pendant un instant, le regard de Darren s'adoucit et je crus l'avoir touché grâce à mes paroles mais la seconde d'après, il avait reprit ce regard dur. Il se détourna et dit à Corin qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

**-** C'est l'amour fou entre vous, essaya Corin dans une tentative vaine de détendre l'atmosphère.

Que ce soit clair, je l'appréciai réellement. Il avait été gentil dès le début avec moi, s'était montré aimable et bienveillant mais là, je lui aurai bien arraché les yeux. Ses plaisanteries, il pouvait se les carrer là où je pense. Il sembla le comprendre puisqu'il se racla la gorge.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là? demandai-je, en essayant d'être gentille. Tu voulais me voir?

Bizarrement, j'en aurai été ravie. Il était... il m'apaisait en fait. Je me sentais bien. Un peu comme quand j'étais avec Angelo. Peut-être parce qu'il me le rappelait et qu'il me permettait de ne pas oublier mon ami.

**-** Non, trancha t-il. Enfin pas vraiment. Je viens tout juste de revenir et j'ai entendu quelqu'un jouer du violon, ça m'intriguait. J'ignorai que tu étais cette personne.

**-** Oh, ça me permet de me changer les idées. J'espère que je ne dérange pas.

Pourquoi est-ce-que je demandai ça, moi!? Cela m'était bien égal d'ennuyer les autres habitants du château. On me forçait à habiter ici et on m'empêchait de sortir comme je le souhaitai alors personne n'avait rien à me dire! Pourtant... je ne voulais pas qu'il me dise qu'il préférait que j'arrête de jouer.

**-** Non pas le moins du monde. En réalité, c'est intéressant. Habituellement, c'est plutôt silencieux ici.

**-** Alors je suis bruyante? le taquinai-je.

**-** Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, s'amusa t-il. J'allai à la bibliothèque, m'accompagnerais-tu?

- Et bien, je ne voudrais pas t'embêter.

Il devait me proposer cela par pur politesse. Corin était un parfait gentleman, il avait dû sortir cela pour trouver une excuse afin de partir et il devait espérer que je refuse sa proposition. Néanmoins, une petite voix me souffla qu'il le voulait. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui me poussait à le croire, c'était simplement une intuition. En fait, j'en étais persuadée.

**-** Si je te le propose, c'est que j'en ai envie. Mais si tu ne veux pas.

Je finis tout de même par accepter et le suivit calmement. Aucun de nous deux ne prononça un mot mais ce n'était pas désagréable, c'était même tout le contraire. Mais j'étais beaucoup trop perdue dans mes pensées pour me demander pourquoi Corin ne parlait pas. Je ne voyais pas d'où venait cette impression. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette drôle de sensation s'emparait de moi. Avec Darren, j'avais déjà senti quelque chose dans ce genre. J'avais compris qu'il voulait que je l'attaque pour riposter. Ce devait être une sorte de sixième sens que possédait les vampires.

**-** Si tu aimes lire, tu seras ravie de cet endroit. Dans le cas contraire, tu pourras toujours y venir si tu me cherches.

Il poussa les portes alors que je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous étions arrivés. Derrière se trouvait une immense salle où des dizaines et des dizaines d'étagères étaient entreposés. La lumière filtrait par une fenêtre situé au plafond. Elle était tout aussi gigantesque et laissait les rayons du soleil se poser sur les centaines d'ouvrages. C'était... ouah! Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. La lecture n'était pas ma passion première mais je ne disais jamais non à un bon livre. Je n'en avais jamais vu autant dans un seul endroit. Ils avaient dû s'accumuler au fil des siècles et des ouvrages de qualités devaient s'y trouver.

**-** Tous les genres possibles et imaginables ainsi que toutes les langues, me dit Corin. Peu d'entre nous sommes italiens de nature.

**-** Je ne le suis pas non plus, répondis-je en m'avançant dans la pièce.

**-** Ah oui? Ton accent est pourtant parfait.

**-** Mon père est italien mais ma mère est française. Et je vis là bas.

_**-** Ravie de rencontrer une de mes compatriotes._

Je me retournai pour le regarder surpris qu'il parle aussi bien français. Pas une seule seconde, je n'avais pensé qu'il puisse être d'une autre nationalité qu'italien.

**-** _Alors je ne serai pas obligé de parler uniquement en italien? C'est fou ce que ça fait du bien._

J'avais beau connaître la langue de mon père à la perfection, il m'était plus agréable de communiquer dans ma langue maternelle. Cela me semblait plus naturel et il continua de me répondre dans notre langue.

_**-** Je te comprends. Felix est dans le même cas. Mais tu ne l'as pas encore rencontré._

Plutôt étrange quand on y pensait. Il avait essayé de me tuer mais je ne l'avais pas encore rencontré de vampire à vampire et honnêtement, je lui aurai bien refait le portrait. Il avait essayé de me mordre bon sang! Sans Marcus, il ne se serait pas gêné. Néanmoins, je ne devais pas lui en vouloir. Il avait seulement voulu se nourrir...

**_-_** _A croire qu'il essaye de m'éviter,_ plaisantai-je.

Corin ne put s'empêcher de pouffer d'une façon qui me laissait penser que ce que je venais de dire n'était pas totalement idiot.

**_-_** _Il m'évite vraiment?_ m'enquis-je, amusée.

**_-_** _Il pense que tu risques de lui en vouloir. Il a essayé de te dévorer donc..._

**_-_** _Il n'a pas totalement tort après tout._

**-** _Ne lui en veux pas!_

Son ton suppliant me fit me sentir étrangement coupable d'en vouloir à Félix. Pourquoi avait-il autant d'effet sur moi? C'était totalement déconcertant et le connaissais à peine mais il me plaisait déjà, ça n'avait aucun sens. Il était séduisant, gentil et semblait parfait sur tous les points, toutes les femmes devaient être dans la même situation que moi face à cet homme.

Je me mis à flâner à travers les différents rayons dans un silence total. Un silence agréable qui me fit oublier quelques instants ma condition.

oOoOo

Quand on toqua à ma porte, j'avais d'abord pensé que c'était Demetri ou encore Corin. Je n'aurai pas imaginé que Darren se tiendrait derrière la porte droit comme un "i". En fait, je n'aurai même pas pensé qu'il toquerait. Ce n'était pas son genre.

Étonnée par ce comportement plus qu'étrange de sa part, j'essayai de rester courtoise en lui demandant ce qu'il voulait. Depuis notre dernière altercation qui datait de la veille, je ne l'avais pas revu.

**-** Heidi vient de rentrer.

**-** Et... pourquoi me dis-tu ça?

**-** Elle a ramené le dîner.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'un choc. Je n'eus pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre le sens profond de ses paroles. Comme une chose n'arrivant jamais seul, Darren me sourit. Pas méchamment ou pour se moquer de moi. Bien au contraire, il avait l'air désolé.

**-** Tu dois te nourrir, tu le sais? Tu ne peux pas rester ainsi.

**-** Alors je dois tuer?

Il hocha la tête et attrapa mon bras pour me faire sortir de la pièce. Mais je ne voulais pas y aller, je ne pouvais pas... Darren soupira et relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait et me dévisagea longuement.

- Tu vas nous faire rater le début de repas, plaisanta t-il. Et je suis très méchant quand j'ai faim.

- Alors vas-y sans moi, lui dis-je en me dégageant de sa poigne.

- J'ai ordre de te surveiller et de veiller à ce que tu ne manques de rien, donc tu dois te nourrir.

- Je n'y arriverai pas, tranchai-je.

- Crois-moi! Une fois que tu auras senti l'odeur, tu ne contrôleras plus rien.

- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur. Je vais tuer des gens comme... ça. C'est ignoble!

- Il n'y a aucune honte. Au début, on se sent plus ou moins coupables mais avec le temps... Tu t'y feras, comme tout le monde ici. Il n'y a rien d'écœurant à s'abreuver si tu veux vivre.

- Personne ne devrait mourir pour que quelqu'un vive.

- Ainsi va la vie et on ne peut rien y faire. On doit se contenter de vivre avec.

Lentement et doucement, il se saisit de ma main et me sourit avant de m'entraîner à sa suite. J'avais l'impression d'avoir à faire à une toute autre personne. Il n'était plus le Darren qui avait prit du plaisir à me pourrir la vie. Ce que je lui avais dit l'avait certainement fait réfléchir. Du moins, je l'espérai.

- Le festin a déjà commencé, m'avertit-il alors que nous arrivions dans la Grande Salle qui m'avait vu mourir pour mieux renaître ensuite.

Je fermai les yeux et humai l'air. L'odeur était enivrante, tellement puissante que je n'avais plus qu'une seule idée en tête. Je me surpris à devancer Darren pour pénétrer dans la pièce où quelques vampires se repaissaient déjà de leur repas. Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres alors que les effluves du sang des victimes imprégnaient chaque pores de ma peau. Instinctivement, ma tête se tourna vers une femme, reculé dans un coin de la pièce. Elle fixait la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux, terrorisée. Ses larmes coulaient silencieusement sur son visage enfantin alors que ses jambes menaçaient de céder à tout moment. En un battement de cil, je me trouvai devant elle alors qu'elle poussait un cri, effrayée de ma soudaine apparition.

Les battements affolés de son cœur finirent de rendre totalement folle.

- Pitié...

Ses supplications ne me firent aucun effet. J'étais totalement hypnotisée par sa jugulaire. Je voulais planter mes crocs et aspirer la moindre goutte de sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Un grondement m'échappa alors que je fondai sur elle pour y planter mes canines. Le liquide coula dans ma gorge, me faisant un bien fou. Je n'entendais plus rien, ni les cris des autres ou les gémissements de plaisir des vampires qui se délectait. Bientôt la vie quitta le corps de cette femme tandis que je laissai tomber son cadavre au sol. Je me sentais revivre alors que j'essuyai le coin de mes lèvres. Je venais de tuer une innocente et... et j'étais... pas heureuse mais... Cela m'avait fait le plus grand bien. Et j'en voulais plus. Je n'arrivai pas à réfléchir correctement. Il m'en fallait plus.

Ce que je fis par la suite fut un véritable carnage. Ma soif ne semblait jamais s'éteindre. Je ressemblai à une folle à lier. Quand le dernier être humain eut poussé son dernier soupir, je me relevai, satisfaite alors que certains des vampires me dévisageaient amusés. Ce n'est que quand je vis Corin qui me regardait que je pris conscience de mes actes. Contrairement à tous les autres, il n'avait pas l'air heureux de me voir dans cet état. Pourtant, je m'étais seulement comportée comme le véritable monstre que j'étais.

Un rire tonitruant se fit entendre alors que Aro approchait à grand pas. Il était plus que ravie de m'avoir vu vider toutes ces personnes. Il se saisit de mes mains, me félicitant, me souriant, m'encourageant à continuer sur cette voie.

- Je pense que Daphné fait définitivement partie des nôtres.

Quelques murmures parcoururent la salle alors que Aro me lâchait enfin. Il demanda à Demetri qu'il me raccompagne. Sonnée par la vue des cadavres qui s'étalaient un peu partout dans la salle, je le suivis sans faire d'effort.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, se moqua t-il. On dirait que tu as vu un mort.

- Très drôle.

- Pendant un moment, j'ai pensé que tu n'allais pas venir.

- Je n'avais pas le choix.

C'était ce dont j'essayai de me convaincre. J'avais tué ces gens pour me nourrir. Il le fallait. J'étais déjà morte une fois, je ne voulais pas que cela se reproduise. Je voulais profiter de cette vie. J'étais certainement égoïste. Que dirait ma famille s'ils me voyaient ainsi?

- Felix avait même parié que tu finirais végétarienne. Comme...

Il se stoppa soudainement dans sa phrase et son visage autrefois joyeux se ferma. La tristesse avait envahit chacun de ses traits. Je vis ses mains trembler tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre son calme. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, ce qu'il lui prenait.

- Demetri? l'appelai-je. Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Non, rien. Allons-y.

- Que voulais-tu dire par végétarienne?

J'étais, certes, intriguée par son brusque revirement de comportement mais je l'étais aussi par ce qu'il avait dit. Végétarienne? Que voulait-il dire?

- Certains vampires se nourrissent de sang animal mais c'est inutile. Et une fois qu'on a goûtés au sang humain avec autant d'ardeur, c'est très dur d'y résister.

- Donc je ne suis pas obligée de tuer?

- Bien sûr que si! Un animal est un être vivant. Sa vie est tout aussi importante que celle d'un homme.

- J'ai du mal à te voir en tant que défenseur de la cause animale.

Certainement pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait eu un stupide sourire moqueur durant l'énoncé de son plaidoyer.

- Si tu veux mon avis, les animaux sont plus utiles à cette Terre que ne l'est un être humain.

Il ne dit rien d'autres durant le reste du trajet tout comme je ne dis rien au sujet de sa conduite plus qu'étrange. Je ne voulais pas risquer de le mettre en colère. Quelque chose me disait qu'il ne fallait mieux pas que je m'aventure sur ce chemin là. Pourtant, ceci m'intriguait. Quel sombre secret cachait Demetri? Comme quoi? Ou comme qui? Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase, quelles en étaient les raisons? Peut-être un sombre souvenir qu'il souhaitait effacer de sa mémoire?

- Pourquoi me dévisages-tu? s'enquit-il en s'arrêtant devant ma porte.

- Pour rien...

- Ne me dis pas que je te plais, se moqua t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre ne me gêna pas autant que je l'aurai cru. Il pensait me mettre mal à l'aise mais il se trompait. Il ne me plaisait pas. Il était charmant, cela ne faisait aucun doute mais cela s'arrêtait là. Je ne ressentais aucune attirance pour lui.

- Tu n'es pas mon genre, le prévins-je sans pour autant m'écarter de lui.

- Oh! Je suis vexé, s'offusqua t-il en posant une main à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver son cœur.

Il se recula et me fit un clin d'œil avant de m'ouvrir la porte.

- Bonne journée, me souhaita t-il.

Aussitôt, il tourna les talons et disparut de ma vue. C'était assez déstabilisant de voir des personnes surgir et disparaître en un seul mouvement. Je n'y étais toujours pas habituée. Il me fallait du temps, beaucoup de temps. Et j'en allai avoir à présent. J'étais immortelle, condamnée à errer toute ma vie, tuant pour vivre. J'étais un vampire.

* * *

Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensés? J'espère que vous avez aimés! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Désolée d'avoir autant tardé mais je vais avoir un peu plus de temps maintenant que ma formation pour mon boulot est terminé. J'espère que vous allez aimés ce chapitre en tout cas. :)

**Réponses aux reviews**:

Lilijoy: Je ne peux pas trop parler de ce que cache Demetri même si ce n'est pas vraiment un secret si tu lis une autre de mes fictions. Oui je fais ma pub. ^^ En tout cas, je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review! :)

* * *

Chapitre 7:

- Ou est-ce-que tu vas encore? s'impatienta Darren en me collant.

Notre relation s'était améliorée depuis quelques jours. Nous n'étions certainement pas les plus grands amis du monde mais nous restions cordiales l'un avec l'autre. Et malgré ses airs arrogants, il était assez sympathique quand on prenait le temps de discuter avec lui.

- Voir Demetri. J'ai quelque chose à lui demander.  
- Que peut-il te dire que je ne sais pas?  
- C'est personnel.

Du moins en partie. Je n'avais toujours pas revu le traqueur depuis la dernière fois mais sa réaction m'intriguait toujours autant. Je filai rapidement, demandant à Darren de me laisser tranquille pour une fois. Il me suivait comme mon ombre et cela commençait à devenir légèrement agaçant. Certes, c'était Marcus qui le lui avait demandé, ou plutôt ordonné mais il pouvait tout de même comprendre que j'avais le droit à mon indépendance. J'avais l'impression d'être une gamine.

J'ignorai où se trouvait la chambre du vampire mais je me souvenais du chemin pour aller dans cette salle, celle où ils se réunissaient. Il était temps que je me fonde parmi eux, que je devienne une des leurs. Je n'avais pas envie d'oublier totalement ma vie humaine mais à présent, j'étais une immortelle et aussi ignoble que puisse être l'idée de boire du sang, je devais m'y faire. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais une autre solution.  
A l'angle du couloir, je vis une silhouette massive s'avancer vers moi. Celle-ci marchait plutôt lentement, tête baissé, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Enfin! m'exclamai-je alors que l'homme relevait le visage.

Une carrure de près de deux mètres, des épaules tout aussi larges, des traits sévères mais rieurs, Felix se tenait face à moi. Ce dernier faisait tout pour m'éviter et à chaque fois que j'avais voulu le rencontrer, il disparaissait mystérieusement. Je le vis regarder derrière lui et lui interdisais de faire demi-tour d'un ton dur.

- Depuis le temps que je voulais te rencontrer.  
- C'est fait! Maintenant, je devrais partir.  
- Tout le monde me dit que tu es quelqu'un d'amical et de joyeux. Pourtant, tu sembles être tout le contraire avec moi. Pourquoi?  
- Tu ne m'en veux pas? me demanda t-il en haussant un sourcil.  
- Parce que tu as essayé de me tuer? Je dois dire qu'une partie de moi a envie de te refaire le portrait mais je vais essayer d'en faire abstraction.

Il soupira de soulagement et s'avança vers moi en me souriant chaleureusement. Il me donna une tape amicale qui manqua de me faire tomber. On m'avait vantés son incroyable force mais force est de constater qu'ils étaient loin du compte.

- Comme si un microbe dans ton genre pouvait me faire le moindre mal, se moqua t-il.  
- Ne me cherches pas trop, le prévins-je. Ou allais-tu?  
- Euh... Voir quelqu'un.

Qui aurait cru qu'un grand gaillard comme lui pouvait être gêné? C'était assez surprenant. Cela devait concerner une femme. Heidi? J'avais cru comprendre que ces deux là passaient du temps ensemble pour s'adonner à certaines activités qui ne me concernaient aucunement.

- HeidI? l'interrogeai-je.  
- Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je passe ma vie en sa compagnie?  
- Peut-être parce que c'est la vérité.  
- Et bien, tout le monde se trompe. Je vais... voir quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Hmm... Gianna, c'est ça? La secrétaire?

C'était bien le nom que j'avais entendu. L'humaine qui servait de secrétaire pour des vampires. Comment en était-elle arrivée là? Je dois dire que j'étais curieuse à ce sujet là. Comment se retrouvait-on embarqué dans une histoire pareille? Il fallait être folle pour en arriver à accepter un boulot pareil.  
Les yeux grand comme des soucoupes, Felix prit une grande inspiration avant d'approuver mes dires.

- J'aime bien la tourmenter, c'est un passe-temps comme un autre, se défendit-il.  
- La tourmenter? On m'a pourtant parlés d'un certain intérêt que tu lui portes, le taquinai-je en tournant autour de lui.  
- C'est ridicule. Ce n'est qu'une humaine. Un vampire ne s'intéresse pas à une humaine. C'est contre-nature. Les gens aiment raconter des ragots pour passer le temps, c'est tout.  
- Sans aucun doute. Alors elle ne t'attire pas?  
- Pourquoi toutes ces questions? On vient à peine de se rencontrer et tu t'intéresses à ma vie sentimentale? dit-il, essayant de détourner la conversation.  
- Alors il y a des sentiments, intéressant.  
- Tu es complètement folle. Sur ce, je dois y aller.  
- Je garderai ça pour moi! lui criai-je alors qu'il s'éloignait à pas de course.

Je ne savais pas d'où me venait cette soudaine assurance mais c'était amusant de voir un grand gaillard comme lui se trémousser ainsi. Il avait essayé de me tuer, je pouvais tout de même l'embarrasser un petit peu. C'était un juste retour des choses. Naturellement, je m'étais sentie bien et j'avais eu envie de le taquiner.

Je filai vers cette pièce, toujours amusée par cette petite scène. Felix allait être une très charmante distraction dans ce vieux château. D'un pas guilleret, je poussai la porte et aperçu rapidement ceux qui m'intéressaient. Heidi feuilletait un magazine de mode alors que Chelsea se faisait les ongles. C'était étrange de constater qu'elles pouvaient avoir des passes temps tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Même si j'étais venue pour Demetri, j'allai m'asseoir avec les filles. Il finirait bien par venir ici un jour ou l'autre et je pouvais bien en profiter pour poser quelques questions.

- Daphné, s'extasia Heidi en levant les yeux de son magazine. Tu es enfin sortie de ta tanière?  
- Il le fallait bien.  
- C'est toujours difficile au début mais on finit par s'habituer à notre nouvelle vie, rajouta Chelsea.  
- C'est facile pour toi, quel âge as-tu? plaisantai-je.

- Elle pourrait être ton arrière-arrière-arrière... enfin tu as compris, continua Heidi.

Chelsea leva les yeux au ciel sans pour autant riposter. Elle avait des siècles d'existences derrière elle. C'était incroyable quand on voyait qu'elle avait un physique d'une femme de 25 ans tout au plus.

- Ce qui fait que je suis beaucoup plus douée que vous deux réunis dans de multiples domaines.

- Cela reste à voir ma chère. Je suis sûre que Felix est entièrement satisfait.

- Ok... soufflai-je devant la tournure que prenait la conversation.

- On dirait que nous avons choqués la petite, rit Chelsea. Pardonnes-nous d'avoir offensés tes chastes oreilles. Tu n'es encore qu'une enfant après tout.

- Mes oreilles vont très bien, la rassurai-je. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'est le sexe et tout ce que ça englobe.

- Non. Tu ne sais rien ma chère. Tu étais humaine, ce n'est en rien comparable avec un vampire.

Je préférai ne pas continuer sur ce sujet tandis qu'elles vantaient les prouesses dont elles étaient capables. Chelsea glorifiait son compagnon Afton alors que j'essayai de me concentrer sur autre chose. Je n'étais pas spécialement prude mais je n'avais guère envie de savoir ce que les autres faisaient au lit. N'avaient-elles pas de notion de vie privée?

- Dites-moi, les interrompis-je. J'ai une question à vous poser.

- Vas-y, m'encouragea Heidi.

- Demetri a eu un comportement assez étrange quand il a évoqué le sujet végétarien, vous ne savez pas pourquoi?

- C'est plutôt maigre ce que tu nous dis.

Heidi ne semblait pas comprendre ce à quoi je faisais allusion alors je me tournai vers Chelsea. Cette dernière me fixait et haussa les épaules.

- Je ne vois pas, éluda t-elle d'un signe de la main.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il est devenu tellement bizarre pendant un instant.

- Demetri a toujours été lunatique. Ne te formalises pas.

Elle avait peut-être raison. Je le connaissais à peine alors peut-être que c'était une réaction tout à fait naturel venant de sa part. J'avais imaginé tout ça. Je m'étais fait tout un film dans ma tête sans raisons valables. Quand j'étais petite, ma mère me répétait souvent que j'avais beaucoup trop d'imaginations. J'avais tendance à imaginer de multiples scénarios. Je me souvenais parfaitement de la fois où j'avais imaginé que mon père était un agent secret qui combattait les méchants jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que ce n'était qu'un homme d'affaire ennuyant. Cette tendance n'avait semble t-il pas disparu en grandissant.

Chelsea me sourit mais cela me semblait faux. Elle se voulait rassurante mais j'avais l'impression que ce n'était qu'une façon de changer de discussion. Je chassai rapidement ces pensées avant d'imaginer davantage de choses.

oOoOo

Cela faisait des heures que je contemplai le ciel à travers la fenêtre de la bibliothèque. La journée semblait être ensoleillée comme on pouvait s'y attendre d'un jour d'été en Italie et pourtant, je ne pouvais même pas profiter des rayons du soleil sur ma peau. Je mourrai d'envie de sortir dehors mais j'étais confinée à l'intérieur. Les genoux repliés contre ma poitrine, je lâchai un long soupir avant de laisser ma tête retomber lourdement contre le dossier. J'étais devenue immortelle mais je n'avais rien le droit de faire. Ne jamais sortir sans être accompagné et surtout pas dans un lieu fréquenté. Je me croyais revenue à la maternelle. Je voulais juste être indépendante.

Je m'affalai encore plus dans le fauteuil alors que je déprimai de plus en plus. J'étais un vampire et je m'ennuyai... Un vampire... Un rictus nerveux s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je peinai toujours à réaliser ce que j'étais devenue. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Parfois, je m'attendais à me réveiller en sursaut dans mon lit après cet étrange rêve mais cela n'arrivait jamais. Je voulais juste fermer les yeux et me retrouver face au visage souriant de ma grand-mère. Visage qui se faisait de plus en plus flou. Je devais faire un effort considérable pour me remémorer ses traits. On m'avait prévenus que mes souvenirs s'effaceraient mais cela ne faisait que quelques jours que je faisais partie de ce monde, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi rapide. Darren m'avait conseillé de me rappeler ma vie passé chaque jour si je tenais à ne pas l'oublier. Mais quel était le pire? Vivre en sachant que toutes les personnes que je connaissais allait mourir un jour alors que je resterai éternellement jeune ou les rayer définitivement de ma mémoire? Au moins ce dernier choix avait-il le mérite d'éviter de souffrir...

Un bruit de pas dans le couloir me coupa de mes pensées alors que le grincement de la porte me fit tourner la tête. Corin fit irruption dans la pièce d'une démarche gracieuse. Il m'adressa un large sourire tout en se dirigeant vers moi.

- Tu es donc là. Darren se demandait où tu étais passé.

- Il est pire que mon père, pouffai-je.

- Il semble prendre son rôle très au sérieux. Il a harcelé Demetri pour qu'il te recherche.

- Je n'ai même pas le droit d'être tranquille une seule seconde. Je dois toujours être surveillée et je ne peux même pas sortir.

- Un jour, tu le pourras.

- Mais quand!? m'emportai-je après ce pauvre homme qui voulait juste me réconforter. Désolée, m'excusai-je aussitôt. Ce n'est pas contre toi mais j'en ai marre d'être enfermée tous les jours. J'ai déjà dû accepter le fait que je ne reverrai plus jamais les personnes qui m'étaient chères alors... alors j'aimerai seulement pouvoir me balader dans les rues comme n'importe quel personne normale.

- Mais tu ne l'es pas. A présent, tu es un vampire et un danger pour quiconque croisera ta route.

J'espérai que ses paroles ne se voulaient pas réconfortantes parce qu'elles ne l'étaient absolument pas. Assis sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil, il posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

- Depuis quand vis-tu ici? demandai-je pour chasser ses sombres réflexions de mon esprit.

- Je ne sais plus exactement, ça fait tellement longtemps. Vers les années 1890...

- Tu es si vieux que ça!?

- Un papi, répondit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Heureusement, ma crème anti-ride marche plutôt bien comme tu peux le voir.

- Tu m'étonnes... Tu dois faire de sérieux dégâts dans la gente féminine.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me rendre compte de ce que je venais de dire. Il me regarda étrangement alors qu'un sourire naquit sur son visage si séduisant. J'avais la fâcheuse manie de parler sans y réfléchir.

- Quoi!? Ce n'est pas un secret, dis-je, tentant de faire comme si de rien n'était.

- Dois-je en conclure que je suis à ton goût?

- Corin... Tu dois être le type de toutes les femmes. D'ailleurs, expliques-moi pourquoi tu es célibataire? Quel est le vice caché? m'enquis-je en rapprochant mon visage du sien. Après tout, Afton est avec Chelsea, Felix est plus ou moins avec Heidi ou avec Gianna, je n'en sais trop rien. Il n'y a que Demetri et toi qui êtes seuls. Oh! m'exclamai-je alors que la lumière se faisait dans mon esprit.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a?

- Rien. Je n'ai rien contre les couples dans ce genre. C'est très bien même.

- Attends... Tu n'es tout de même pas en train de croire que... je ne suis pas gay, s'écria t-il. Comment en es-tu venu à une telle conclusion?

Je m'étais, peut-être, un peu emballer sur ce coup là. Et quel gâchis cela aurait été pour la gente féminine. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensées.

- Pourquoi te défendre avec autant d'ardeur? continuai-je sur ma lancée. Cacherais-tu quelque chose?

- Pas le moins du monde mais seules les femmes m'attirent.

Je me faisais peut-être des idées mais sa voix semblait pleine de sous entendus. Et son léger haussement de sourcil et son sourire moqueur n'arrangeait rien.

- Parfois, il faut des années pour se rendre compte qu'on appartient à l'autre... catégorie.

- Je pense que vu mon âge, je m'en serais rendue compte.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit ton âge exacte.

- Je suis née en 1624, je te laisse faire le compte.

Les yeux écarquillés, je faisais le calcul dans ma tête mais je n'avais jamais été très doué en mathématique. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'il était... vieux.

- Ouah... c'est... oh...

Il pouffa devant mon manque de paroles mais il pouvait comprendre que j'étais sur le... les fesses. C'était assez difficile d'imaginer qu'il allait atteindre les 400 ans dans quelques années.

- Comment fais-tu pour ne pas t'ennuyer?

- On a tous quelque chose qui nous pousse à continuer. Ou quelqu'un, cela dépend des personnes.

Sa façon de parler me laissait penser que dans son cas, c'était la dernière option. Comme je l'avais déjà ressenti à plusieurs reprises, j'étais persuadé que ce qui le faisait vivre, que ce qu'il souhaitait plus que tout, c'était retrouver quelqu'un. Une femme... Comment pouvais-je le savoir!? Cela n'avait aucun sens... Je ne lisais pas dans les pensées comme Aro.

- C'est une femme? lui dis-je plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.

- Pardon? s'étonna t-il.

- Tu veux... une femme. Enfin, une spécialement.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes?

Il se leva soudainement, gêné par mes questions. Le regard fuyant, je le vis faire un pas en arrière. J'avais raison. J'avais visé juste. Je me redressai pour me mettre à sa hauteur et m'approchai tandis qu'il reculait.

- Je sens que... C'est étrange. J'ai l'impression de savoir ce que veulent les gens. Me suis-je trompée sur ton cas?

- Absolument. Je ne vois pas à quoi tu fais allusion.

Il paniquait de plus en plus alors que j'avançais au fur et à mesure qu'il reculait. Possédai-je un don? On m'avait expliqué que certains vampires en développaient un alors pourquoi pas moi? Un sentiment de fierté m'envahit à l'idée que je puisse avoir un pouvoir. Ou alors... je me trompai sur toute la ligne et encore une fois, je me faisais tout un scénario. Pourtant, tandis que je me concentrai, une nouvelle sensation m'envahit. J'étais sûre et certaine de ce que j'avançai. Ce qu'il désirait ardemment, c'était une femme. Une femme qui représentait toute sa vie. J'ignorai tout d'elle, de son nom à son apparence mais elle représentait tout pour Corin.

- Qui est-elle? l'interrogeai-je, rongée par la curiosité.

A présent, je sentais sa peur. Elle suintait par tous les pores de sa peau. Il était terrifié à l'idée que je découvre l'identité de cette femme

- Cela ne te regarde pas, trancha t-il.

Sur cette dernière phrase, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit à la vitesse de la lumière. J'avais, sans doute, été trop loin mais j'avais envie de savoir. D'où cela me venait-il? Je savais précisément ce qu'il désirait ardemment. Il fallait que j'en sache plus. Et rapidement.

oOoOo

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que la voix de Demetri retentisse à travers la porte. J'ouvris cette dernière et m'engouffrai dans la pièce. Il était allongé paresseusement dans un fauteuil, ses longues jambes reposant sur une petite table basse en bois.

- As-tu besoin de quelque chose? s'enquit-il sans pour autant relever les yeux du livre qu'il tenait dans la main.

- Tu es censé m'apprendre des... choses sur ma nouvelle vie, non?

Il daigna enfin relever les yeux, la curiosité se lisant sur son visage. J'avais demandé à Darren de m'accompagner jusqu'à la chambre de Demetri et après l'y avoir forcé, il était parti me laissant seule. J'avais seulement besoin de parler avec Demetri. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il avait été le premier à se montrer sympathique avec moi? Il n'y avait aucune intention caché... ou juste une petite. Non seulement je voulais me renseigner sur ces sensations étranges qui me prenaient mais j'étais toujours obsédée par son comportement bizarre de la dernière fois. Ma curiosité maladive allait finir par m'attirer des ennuis mais pour le moment, je ne m'en souciais pas.

- Qui y a t-il? Une petite soif? C'est normal étant donné que tu es nouveau-né.

- Non même si...

Je portai une main à ma gorge alors que qu'une sensation de brulure me prit. Elle était toujours présente, plus ou moins forte selon les moments mais pas une seule seconde, elle ne m'abandonnait me rappelant sans cesse ma soif de sang. La dernière fois que je m'étais abreuvée, j'avais tué de nombreuses personnes. J'essayai de ne pas y penser mais je m'en voulais de devoir ôter la vie pour continuer la mienne.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour ça, dis-je, essayant de penser à autre chose. En fait, j'aimerai savoir s'il arrive aux autres vampires d'avoir des genres de pressentiments.

- Précises le fond de ta pensée.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus? m'emportai-je. Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais des sortes d'intuition.

Intrigué, il se leva et se rapprocha de moi. Étant donné sa mine soucieuse, ce que je ressentais n'était pas vraiment normal. Avais-je un problème? Un dysfonctionnement dans le système? Ou dans le meilleur des cas, j'avais un... don. Alors je ne serai pas aussi inutile que cela. Marcus ne s'en voudrait pas de m'avoir transformé et il aurait une bonne raison de me maintenir en vie.

- Dis m'en plus.

Il semblait réellement curieux à propos de ce que je venais de lui dire. Il réfléchit quelques secondes et m'invita à m'asseoir et à lui raconter plus précisément ce qui se passait. Pas une seule seconde, il ne parla ou ne m'interrompit. Même après la fin de mon récit, il ne dit rien, me faisant paniquer davantage.

- Y a un truc qui fonctionne pas chez moi? m'horrifiai-je.

- Non, rit-il. C'est même une bonne nouvelle. Tu sembles développer un talent.

- Tu en es sûr? Je suis normale alors?

- Autant que puisse l'être un vampire. Suis-moi.

- Ou allons-nous?

- Voir Aro. Il est le mieux placé pour te conseiller.

Même si l'envie n'y était pas, je lui emboitai le pas. Je n'avais aucune envie de revoir cet homme. Il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant chez lui, quelque chose qui me faisait froid dans le dos. Sans compter qu'il lisait dans les pensées les plus intimes et que c'était assez dérangeant de n'avoir plus aucun secret pour lui. Il connaissait tout de moi alors que j'ignorai tout de lui. Et son sourire glacial qui se voulait bienveillant me criait de me méfier de lui. Mais peut-être me trompai-je. J'étais juste méfiante, rien de plus. Ce qui était normal quand on voyait dans quoi j'étais tombée en suivant Heidi.

Demetri me conduisit à travers les couloirs et s'arrêta devant une porte en bois noir. J'avais juste envie de faire demi-tour mais il m'y empêcha en frappant trois petits coups.

- Entrez, ordonna Aro alors que Demetri pénétrait dans la pièce.

Au centre de celle-ci se trouvait un bureau derrière lequel se tenait Aro. La pièce était largement éclairé par une fenêtre tandis qu'une coupole occupait tout le plafond. Une fresque digne des plus grands peintres y étaient dessinés. A mon plus grand étonnement, c'était des scènes bibliques qui étaient gravés. Aro était-il croyant? Difficile à croire venant d'une "créature de l'ombre".

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite? s'enthousiasma t-il.

- Daphné a quelque chose à vous dire.

Une main dans mon dos, il me poussa vers le maître des lieux qui s'empara de ma main. Je savais ce qu'il était en train de faire et je n'avais qu'une seule envie, me dégager de son emprise. Cependant, il ne fallait mieux pas que je le fasse. Je ne pouvais lui manquer de respect de cette façon. Me mettre à dos le maître des lieux aurait été une chose stupide.

- Laisses-nous, ordonna t-il à Demetri qui s'en alla aussitôt.

Me retrouvant seule face à Aro, je ne savais comment agir. Je lui devais obéissance selon les dires de mes compagnons mais l'idée de me soumettre à cet homme ne me plaisait guère. Néanmoins, malgré mes réticences à son égard, il imposait ce respect immédiat et je me sentais étrangement petite face à lui.

- Certes, ce qu'il t'arrive est étrange. Il me semble tout à fait plausible que tu possèdes un don. Tu dois apprendre à le manipuler et à t'en servir convenablement.

- Comment le pourrai-je? C'est... Il n'y a même pas d'explications. J'ai l'impression de savoir ce que les gens veulent mais je ne contrôle rien.

- Crois-tu que Demetri ait réussi dès les premiers jours de sa vie à contrôler son pouvoir? C'est la même chose pour tout le monde. Tu dois te perfectionner, voilà tout.

- Et si je n'y arrivais pas?

- Que racontes tu? s'amusa t-il. Je suis persuadée que tu y parviendras.

Il posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule brièvement avant de partir s'installer dans son siège. Il voulait, sans doute, me dire que la discussion était terminé et qu'il avait des choses à faire mais une question me brûlait les lèvres. Ayant lu dans mes pensées, il devait être au courant de la curiosité qui m'animait à propos de sa sœur.

Il releva les yeux vers moi, me demandant silencieusement ce que je souhaitai.

- Votre sœur... Didyme... Comment est-elle... morte?

J'étais gênée de lui poser cette question mais j'avais envie de savoir. Chelsea m'avait dit ne pas être au courant. Selon elle, personne ne savait ce qui était arrivé à cette femme, c'était tout de même assez étrange. On ne mourrait pas soudainement sans laisser de trace, pas un vampire en tout cas.

Je m'en voulais de lui rappeler ces souvenirs qui devaient être douloureux. Je vis ses mains se serrer et son visage se contracter.

- Quel importance? C'est du passé à présent.

- Je suis juste curieuse. C'est ma ressemblance avec elle qui m'a conduite ici après tout.

- C'est la folie de Marcus qui t'a conduite ici. Il est obsédé par le souvenir de ma sœur. Je dois sans doute te remercier. Tu l'as enfin sorti de sa léthargie.

Subtilement, je remarquai qu'il changeait le sujet de notre conversation. Peut-être ne s'en rendait-il même pas compte mais ça me sautait aux yeux. Il amenait le sujet sur Marcus. Parler de sa sœur perdue ne devait pas être plaisant. A moins qu'il ne sache quelque chose dont il ne veuille pas parler.

- Tu devrais y aller, continua t-il. Plus tôt tu commenceras ton entraînement, mieux ce sera.

Ce n'était pas un conseil mais un ordre, la menace était à peine perceptible dans sa voix mais son regard sombre disait tout. Je le saluai poliment avant de quitter la salle. A peine avais-je parcouru quelques mètres que je me retrouvai face à Darren et son éternel sourire moqueur. Depuis qu'il ne semblait plus me vouer une haine sans nom, il semblait, à présent, passer son temps à se moquer de moi.

- Tu es pire qu'un chien, lui lançai-je, exaspérée par son comportement.

- Ce sont les ordres ma chère, je ne fais que les exécuter.

- Et si c'était le contraire? Si je te suivais partout comme ton ombre? Comment réagirais-tu?

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas!

Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez, essayant de trouver un moyen de me débarrasser de lui. Il était censé veiller sur moi, m'aider et subvenir à mes besoins alors je devrais pouvoir trouver quelque chose. Mais autant que cela me soit utile.

- Darren? l'appelai-je alors que je venais enfin de lui trouver une utilité. Tu te maîtrises face au sang humain?

- Autant que possible.

- Tu te souviens de la maison ou tu as été cherché mon violon? demandai-je alors qu'il peinait à comprendre où je voulais en venir. Pourrais-tu aller voir ma grand-mère? Pas lui parler! Juste voir si elle va bien. J'aimerai savoir si elle est en bonne santé. Je peux compter sur toi?

- Si tu y tiens, soupira t-il. Je vais attendre que la nuit tombe.

- Merci.

Je continuai mon chemin et constatai qu'il me suivait toujours. Il me suivait comme mon ombre mais à ce rythme-là, j'allai finir par commettre un meurtre et cette fois, ce ne serait pas pour me nourrir.

* * *

Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous conviendra. :)


End file.
